Pokemon: The Journey
by NoryBoy
Summary: We follow Leo Haik as he embarks upon his Pokemon Journey. Along the way he'll encounter people and situations that will test him and mould him as a person. Based on the original Anime, my first Fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON; THIS IS A NON-PROFIT, FAN BASED WORK OF FICTION. **

A New Beginning

_The world of Pokémon is a mysterious place full of wonder and adventure where people and Pokémon live together in harmony working and training together to become stronger and to get by in the day to day of things. As with any world there is a seedier underbelly with people who seek to use Pokémon for nefarious purposes, but these groups of people are limited in power and doomed by their own greed and corruption. With all different kinds of Pokémon existing in the world together there is no place you can go where Pokémon are not. Some people choose to see Pokémon as pets or partners around the house, others use them in their chosen professions, but most are wild roaming the earth living their lives. Pokémon Trainers are the most common kind of person who interact with Pokémon on a regular basis, they raise and befriend them in order to strengthen their battling skills and climb to the top of the Pokémon League._

_In a small border town in the Kanto and Johto Regions called GreenShoot Town, we join our hero, his name is Leo Haik and today he will become a Pokémon Trainer at last after waiting fourteen long years for it to come. He is about to receive a special package from Pokémon Professor Arthur Sucas, his grandfathers' best friend and also find that there is a very special Pokémon waiting for him. _

Leo awoke with a start, sitting up so fast that he was actually dizzy, "What time is it?" he thought franticly searching around for his Poke'tch, "I'd never live it down if I'd over slept today of all days!" He thought rummaging through his bag that he had carefully prepared the night before. Finally sighting it on the edge of his desk, he dived across the room to read the display, "9:14" it read and he sighed with relief, if anything he was up early so there was no need to panic. He carefully re-packed his bag, replacing everything he had thrown out in such a hurry before and then sat down on the edge of his bed. "Today's the day" he thought staring out at the risen sun through his window, it was a bright new day and he smiled as a Pidgey flew past in the distance, its feathers glinting in the morning sun. Leo paused a second as another thought dawned upon him, it was also his Birthday." He beamed a huge beaming smile and grabbed the clothes from his chair, pulling them on as fast as he could mange. Skidding to a halt in the kitchen he found his Grandfather standing by the table.

"Ah, Leo there you are my boy, what's all the hurry?" Grandfather Haik asked him raising his eyebrows as he did so, his thick moustache hiding the hint of a smile playing about his lips. Leo looked around him, the white and silver of the kitchen was lit up in that strong morning sunshine, if anything the sunlight seemed too strong to be natural, but Leo held his tongue.

"I was hurrying Grandpa, because it's the day." His Grandfather raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"What day, my boy it's Tuesday and we have work to do so you'd better get sat down and have some breakfast." Leo looked like he'd been slapped in the face, there was no way that his Grandfather had forgotten today, his birthday and the day he was to become a trainer in his own right. Yet his Grandfather remained stone-faced, until Leo noticed the twitch of his moustache where he was suppressing a smile.

"You almost had me their Grandpa." Grandpa Haik smiled broadly and warmly

"What gave me away?" his Grandpa asked "possibly the fact that this day is possibly the most important day in your young life and me forgetting it would be completely impossible?" Leo nodded and sat down at the table. "Now Leo, I have a special birthday gift for you." His grandpa reached into the high cupboard and lifted out a small wooden box big enough to hold an orange and handed it to him. Leo paused for a second to consider what might be inside, before very carefully opening the lid. As the brown lid slid out of the way, Leo saw the item within, it was a Pokèball and his face lit up with delight.

"Is this?" he barely managed to ask

"Yes Leo it is your first Pokémon," Leo lifted the Pokèball out very slowly and was staring at it intently he then arched his arm to release the Pokémon when his Grandpa said, "wait, wait, before you call out your new partner perhaps I should give you Arthur's gift." His grandpa lifted a larger package onto the table it had a note on the top of it which Leo took and read first.

_Dear Leo, I am sorry I couldn't be there to give you these in person, but business called me away I'm sure you will make a fine Pokémon Trainer, and I look forward to hearing from you in the future._

_Your Friend, Prof. A. Sucas_

Leo opened the package and inside was a set of Pokèballs and a small grey device that popped up to have two screens. "That Leo," his grandpa broke in seeing the puzzled look on his face, "is a special Pokèdex that Arthur has been working on, it is a comprehensive collection of all Pokèdex knowledge, so that means no matter which Pokémon you meet, that device will know what it is, helpful if you're planning a lot of travel, anyway why don't we go out into the yard and meet your Pokémon? That way Venusaur can meet it too." The two of them walked out into the yard, Leo carrying his Pokémon's Pokèball and his Pokèdex with him, as they entered the yard, Grandpa's Venusaur stirred from its spot in the trees at the edge of the garden and lumbered over to them. Venusaur was huge, coloured a turquoise-blue and covered in lumps and bumps. Its defining feature was of course the enormous plant on its back with huge leaves stretching out from the base of the plant. Leo seized this opportunity to use his Pokèdex and flicked it open, the screens flickered as the sensor reacted with seeing Venusaur and it said,

"_Venusaur the Seed Pokémon and the final evolved form of Bulbasaur, the plant on its back gives Venusaur almost all of its needed nourishment. Venusaur are very calm and collected Pokémon and have the ability to manipulate nature when defending something it cares about."_

"Wow," said Leo, "so that's why Venusaur very rarely needs to eat your Pokémon food." His Grandpa nodded. "Ok looks like it's your turn," he said to the Pokèball he held in his hand he hit the button on the front and the ball burst open revealing the Pokémon within for the first time in a white burst of light. It stood as tall as Leo's stomach and was black and red, it was covered in bones with a skull on its head and a bones on its back, it howled as it appeared and Leo was already amazed, his Pokèdex still active after scanning Venusaur clicked to life.

"_Houndour the Dark Pokémon, Houndour often hunt in packs often using a variety of cries to alert its pack members to changing situations. Houndour are incredibly loyal and can use various Dark-type and Fire-type moves."_

"Hi, Houndour, I'm going to be your trainer." Houndour acknowledged the statement but made no move to do anything else.

"It's getting into the afternoon here Leo, maybe you should get going." Leo nodded and returned Houndour to its Pokèball. "Leo, that Houndour is a very young Houndour, like you its just starting out in the world, its refusal to do anything when you told it you were its trainer was simply down to fear. Make Houndour feel comfortable and I'm sure you two will get along famously. Now grab your bag, don't forget your extra Pokèballs and get out of here while the day is still young." Leo ran off to his room grabbed his bag, ran back downstairs to collect the Pokèballs from the kitchen table and then ran out into the garden and hopped over the fence.

"See Ya Grandpa, I'll call I promise!" he called over his shoulder as he sped off toward the woods.

After walking for an hour, Leo decided to stop for a while; he paused on the road and looked around when something caught his eye, a wiggling of the bushes by the side of the road and a faint noise coming from within. He took a step closer to the bushes and a Pokémon leapt out onto the road in front of him. Leo was a little taken aback by this, he was surprised and a little confused. The Pokémon that stood before him look like a purple ball of fur, with two huge red eyes, white antenna sprouting from its head and two sharp fangs sticking out from its mouth. He reached into his pocket for his Pokèdex and it dinged in recognition.

"_Venonat a bug Pokémon, Venonat uses its keen eyes as radar in order to navigate in the dark. Venonat are usually nocturnal resting in trees during the day and coming out at night to feed. When threatened, Venonat often secretes poison from all over its body."_

Alright, Leo thought to himself, I'm going to capture this Venonat.

"Houndour! Come on out!" Leo cast the Pokèball forward and Houndour sprung out and stood ready to do battle with Venonat. "Alright Houndour use Ember!" Sparks of flame shot from Houndour's maw and flew at Venonat, oddly, Venonat did not move or even attempt to dodge, it's eyes lit up blue and the embers that were flying at Venonat simply fell to the ground. Then Houndour was encased in a similar blue glow and was hoisted of the ground by Venonat. "What move is that?" Leo asked using the Pokèdex to scan the battle.

"_Confusion, a Psychic-type move, which can confuse the target Pokémon, Confusion often causes those effected to levitate and some researchers believe that Confusion is simply a weaker form of the move Psychic."_

Houndour was struggling against the powerful grip Venonat's confusion had on it and Leo was frantically thinking of some way to counter when he noticed that only Houndour's body was immobilized not its head. "Houndour, use Leer!" Houndour's eyes lit up a violent and bloody red as it used it Leer attack on Venonat, Venonat recoiled in fear from the look breaking its concentration and causing Houndour to drop from its Psychic hold. "Quick Houndour before it gets its act together, use Ember!" Houndour landed smoothly and fired the hot Ember from its maw once again this time however Venonat was in no condition to counter and the move hit it square on, Venonat fell backward and fainted. Leo seized the opportunity to cast one of his Pokèballs at it, the ball flew in a great arc and hit Venonat. The ball opened and Venonat disappeared in a flash of red light, the Pokèball shook once, twice and a third time, before clicking locked and becoming still. Leo smiled and ran over to the ball scooping it up and holding it over his head, "Yes," he yelled in adulation, "I just caught Venonat!" Leo then turned to Houndour who was looking at him "Great Job Houndour," he said walking over a stroking the back of its neck, "You were awesome, really strong." Houndour smiled and barked happily. "Well buddy, we had better find somewhere to set up for the night, before it gets dark that sun sure is going down fast." Leo looked up at the gradually setting sun and the darkening sky and then he and Houndour set off to look for a campsite.

As the sun began to finally slink below the horizon Houndour used Ember to light the campfire and the three of them settled down to a meal. Using the skills he had picked up from his Grandpa about making specialised Pokémon food he had made dishes of food for both Houndour and Venonat which they were tucking into with gusto. Leo ate his own meal with the same fervour realising that he had not eaten at all that day. Afterward when they sat around Leo he decided to check which moves both his Pokémon knew, maybe get a little training in before they had to get some shut eye. He flipped open the Pokèdex its grey and black surface glittering in the firelight and pointed at his Houndour to see which moves it knew,

"_Leer, Ember, Take Down, Bite" _

He then pointed it at Venonat,

"_Tackle, Disable, Supersonic, Confusion"_

"Hey guys," Both of Leo's Pokémon looked up at him, "why don't we practice some of your moves, see what we can do?" Leo stood up and the Pokémon ran over to him. He spied a pair of large rocks protruding from the ground at the edge of the campfire's light, perfect, Leo thought, for training some moves against. "Alright Houndour use Ember on the left rock, Venonat you use Tackle on the right one." Both Pokémon launched their attacks simultaneously with the hot Embers striking the rock melting where it touched and Venonat's Tackle causing a huge crack to appear down the centre of the other rock. Leo smiled at how strong his two Pokémon were and also seemed pleased that they were obeying him, he sat back down and told the two Pokémon to stop attacking and get some rest. Leo curled up in his sleeping bag, Houndour curled up on the other side of the fire and Venonat snuggled between the roots of a tree at the edge of camp.

Venonat shook Leo awake, as he opened his bleary eyes he saw Venonat gesturing hurriedly out of camp, and it was speaking quickly also.

"What's going on Venonat?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed his bag and Pokèballs, Houndour stirred by the commotion leapt to its feet and stood ready, its ears flat against its head, as if it too could sense something going on. Seeing his Pokémon so worked up, Leo knew he had to investigate. "Lead the way Venonat." Following close behind, since Venonat could easily navigate the dark woods using its Radar eyes, the three of them crept on toward the source of the disturbance, as they moved, Leo could feel that Houndour was becoming much more agitated so he knew whatever it was it was close. Venonat lead him to a clearing, at first it seemed like a normal clearing full of Pokémon until he saw it, a net, obscured by the darkness but there all the same and inside was a group of Pokémon all the same Pokémon in fact and they were all crying out in distress, no wonder my Pokémon were so agitated, Leo thought. He was about to move into the clearing when he heard voices on the other side of the net.

"Good idea Nat, scooping these Sandshrew up at night when they were all sleeping, there's bound to be a few winners among them, HQ will be thrilled." The voice was that of a man, gruff and strained, Leo didn't picture the man it belonged to too be the kind of man you'd invite home for tea.

"Well of course it was Rick, my ideas are always foolproof." This voice belonged to a woman and like her friend she didn't sound like a savoury character. The poor Sandshrew were struggling and crying out still and Leo knew he had to do something.

"Venonat, can you use Confusion to move the net?" Venonat nodded, "Good Houndour and I will cover you should anyone notice we're here. Venonat turned back to face the net and its eyes once more glowed blue and the net began to shake violently, then sprang into the air and was thrown clear of the Sandshrew. With the net removed Leo got a clear view of the two Pokémon-nappers, the man was thin, tall and had tightly cropped brown hair as well as angry eyes, but that could have just been because the Sandshrew were running away. As for the woman she had shoulder length black hair and was just as thin, the two of them wore a matching uniform black with a large red R on the front. They were panicking now as the entire net full of Sandshrew escaped into the wilderness once more, one even fired a Sand-Attack at them to further distort their tracking of them. The two criminals began looking around furtively, shouting at each other to find the cause of the escape. Leo felt this was a great time to make an exit, but fate seemed to have another plan, just before the blue glow could fade from Venonat's eyes the one called Nat caught a glimpse of it.

"Over there you fool!" She yelled pointing directly at Leo and his Pokémon, with nothing to lose he stepped out into the clearing, Houndour and Venonat following his lead, sensing the danger though Houndour leapt in front of Leo growling low in warning. Leo could see he was in a bit of a pinch so decided he'd better affect an air of confidence in the face of these seemingly dangerous criminals.

"But it's just some kid, Nat, how could he have freed those Sandshrew?" Rick asked to which Nat rolled her eyes, not even dignifying his question.

"What do you think you're doing kid? We caught those Sandshrew fair and square what right do you have to release them like that?" she said to Leo phrasing it so that Leo was the bad guy.

"Oh please, no trainer catches Pokémon like that; you capture Pokémon with Pokèballs not nets! You're nothing but thieves." Leo said Houndour and Venonat nodding along with him.

"Well it's a shame you think that kid, but if thieves are what we are, then we had better live up to it, so why don't you hand over _YOUR _Pokémon."

"No way!" but the criminals were determined and they cast their own Pokèballs into the air to release their Pokémon, after two flares of white light their Pokémon were revealed,

"Go Pinsir!" called Rick

"Go Raticate!" called Nat

Leo could see these two Pokémon meant business, but there was no way that Leo was going to let these two chumps take his Pokémon away. So Leo had no choice but to battle. Nat told her Raticate to use Hyper Fang while Rick told Pinsir to use Vicegrip and the two Pokémon moved very quickly toward Houndour and Venonat. Leo had to react quickly, so he yelled,

"Houndour dodge Pinsir's Vicegrip and use Ember to counter! Venonat Confusion!" Houndour leapt up into the air and Pinsir surged underneath it, twisting mid-air it fired its Ember move into Pinsir's exposed back causing it to cry out in pain. Venonat had stopped Raticate in its tracks and Raticate was looking around it as though it didn't know where it was, and then all of a sudden began attacking Pinsir, charging at it with it fangs glowing to use Hyper Fang, the attack landed and Pinsir fainted with the damage it had taken. Raticate, still confused ran back at Nat and Rick intent on hitting them. Leo decided enough was enough and said, "Houndour, use Take Down!" Houndour howled and charged at Raticate and the connection sent the Raticate and Pinsir into their trainers, knocking them all into a heap. "Ok let's get out of here." Leo said to his Pokémon and they all ran for it.

At least an hour later, Leo and his Pokémon all stood by a tree holding onto it for support. Houndour stood next to him and looked as strong as ever, but Venonat was beginning to flag, the short rest it had had after being caught, coupled with the huge excretions put on it during the use of Confusion had taken its toll on the poor thing, so Leo picked up its Pokèball and said,

"Venonat, you deserve a good rest buddy, you've done so much today, I'm proud of you." Venonat hopped on the spot once showing its appreciation of Leo's words, before the red light from the Pokèball engulfed it and drew it back into the ball. Houndour barked and growled at the Pokèball, and Leo looked at it puzzled. "What's the matter Houndour?" he asked looking at his belt clips to see what Houndour was growling at, all that was there was Houndour's own Pokèball. "You don't want to go back in your ball?" Houndour barked again and then nodded vigorously, "Huh," he said. Never heard of a Pokémon hating its Pokèball so much, Leo made a mental note to ask Professor Sucas about it next time he spoke to him, but in the mean time, he would respect Houndour's wishes. "Ok don't worry Houndour, if you don't want to go back in you don't have to. Let's get going."

So Houndour and Leo set off again, since the sun was beginning to rise on the second day of his adventure, he decided to make some headway, leaving the awful events of the previous night to the past, he didn't think he would forget the two criminals easily though. As they headed into the new day Leo turned to Houndour and said, "You know what Houndour, me, you and Venonat and any other Pokémon we find along the way, we're going to become the best and the strongest we can and one day I am going to become a Pokémon Master! You watch, but first we're off to Pewter City, for badge number one. So let's go!" Houndour ran and jumped up barking and the moment seemed to hang there for a second before resuming as thought that was a pivotal moment in Leo's life and he walked into tomorrow with a clear goal and heart full of dreams.

_And so with Houndour and a new friend in Venonat our hero, Leo Haik has found his courage, battled criminals and set himself up for a truly interesting journey. Want to see what happens next? Then be sure to come back, next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fair Feathered Friends!

_When last we left our hero, he was making his way, along with his Pokémon, Houndour and Venonat to Pewter City to challenge for his first Kanto League Gym Badge. Leo defeated a pair of dastardly criminals who were intent on stealing a group of Sandshrew and now as we rejoin our hero he is taking a moment to look up some information in his Pokèdex._

Leo Haik was sitting on a rock in the woods; he was taking a break from training his Pokémon and found himself reflecting on his run in with the Sandshrew Poachers a few days back.

"I should look up Sandshrew they looked like awesome Pokémon," Leo said to himself lifting the Pokèdex from his bag. He flipped it open and used the search function. "Sandshrew." He said to it and the Pokèdex dinged in recognition.

"_Sandshrew, the Sand Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew are very timid creatures and often curl up into a ball in order to protect themselves, they spent most of their time underground when not foraging for food. Although Sandshrew are mostly bipedal they run faster on four legs."_

"Pretty cool." Leo muttered to himself before looking up to see how Houndour and Venonat were getting along, he had left them a few feet away nuzzling down the Pokémon food he had prepared and were just finishing up when he approached. "Hey guys, you enjoy that?" Houndour licked the side of his face, a rare show of affection from the otherwise quiet and reserved Houndour, but Venonat jumped up and down yelling its praise. Leo couldn't help but laugh. He patted his knees and said, "Well we'd best be off then," He returned Venonat to its Pokèball and then gestured for Houndour to follow as usual. Ever since finding out about Houndour's dislike of its Pokèball it had remained out day and night following him around and walking with him all the time and Leo could feel that the bond between them had grown a lot stronger in the last few days because of it.

Training over the last two days had been going great, Houndour's Ember was much improved, its Take Down was very powerful and its Bite had shattered three stones and rock. With Venonat things were going equally as well, the strength of it's Tackle was strong as ever, it had managed to Disable quite a few of Houndour's attacks in practice battles and its Confusion was as strong as ever. The only thing that Leo couldn't seem to get a good read on was Venonat's Supersonic, not having had a real opportunity to test it, but he figured he get a chance sooner or later. Leo decided to check how far away from his destination he was and so pulled his Pokènav out of his bag. The locator screens lit up and he could see his position in relation to Pewter City. He was still at least a week's walk away from the city and the woods he was in now would soon link up with the main path through Viridian Forest, which he heard was full of Bug-types like Venonat. So he figured it would take around eight to ten days yet to reach Pewter, but that meant he could fit a lot more training in before they got there. He replaced the Pokènav into his bag and then continued on his way.

Around an hour or so later, as they still walked along the road, Leoson heard a Pokémon cry out and he stopped to look around and find what it was, but he couldn't see anything around him, so he shrugged it off as a noise in the wilderness and continued on his way, only for the cry to come again louder. Leo stopped and looked up directly up and saw a shadow descending upon him in the shape of a bird. The shadow got really close to his face and then flapped its wings the resulting Gust knocked him and Houndour over. Leo yelled in surprise and looked up quickly to see he attacker. It was a Pidgey, hovering there over the path, laughing at him, Houndour leapt up and growled at the Pidgey but it just stayed put and kept laughing. Leo took this opportunity to click up his Pokèdex and scan it.

"_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey has a super strong sense of direction and can home in on exactly where it needs to go because of this and its docile nature means it is easy to train to deliver messages as a courier."_

"I'd heard that Pidgey were easy to train, but this one knocked me on my ass, so it's really strong. I should catch it. Houndour use Ember!" Houndour attacked with Ember but Pidgey dodged it with ease and flew off into the trees. "Quickly Houndour," Leo said leaping to his feet, "after it!" So Leoson and Houndour set off through the trees after the mischievous Pidgey. Catching glimpses of the Pidgey through the trees, Leo and Houndour managed to stay on the Pokémon's trail. Eventually it began flying up a path in the wood, it was straight path and they were chasing it, "Quick Houndour use Ember but don't stop running!" Houndour bounded on ahead of Leo firing Ember from its maw, Pidgey looked back in order to dodge the embers, but unfortunately didn't see what was coming up the connecting path. Pidgey was slammed into by an oncoming Spearow that was also being chased the two Pokémon collided with such force that they both fainted and collapsed in a heap. Leo and Houndour skidded to a halt and looked down at the two bird Pokémon laying one next to the other in an unconscious state. As he was staring down at the two Pokémon he heard another person running up to where he was panicking Leo dropped an empty Pokèball onto the recumbent Pidgey and it was engulfed in the red light, the Pokèball dropped onto the ground and shook once, twice and a third time, until it clicked confirming the capture. As the other trainer ran up behind Leo he exclaimed,

"What on earth happened to Spearow?" Leo turned around to look at the other trainer and double took at what he saw.

"Evan? Is that you?" Leo asked staring at the trainer intently.

"Leo?" Leo nodded, "Wow, it's been ages! But what happened to my Spearow?" Leo looked down at the unconscious Spearow and then took a step back.

"This is your Spearow? It collided with a Pidgey I was chasing, knocked each other clean out, so I caught the Pidgey but when I heard you coming I thought I'd watch over it until it woke up. I had no idea it belonged to anybody." Evan smiled and picked a Pokèball from his bag strap, opened it up and returned Spearow within.

"Don't worry Spearow you have a good rest. So Leo, you caught a Pidgey huh?"

"Yeah and Venonat," Houndour nudged the back of Leo's legs "and of course this is my buddy Houndour."

"Wow, you started with a Houndour? That's…unusual." Leo nodded and then Evan said, "Hey listen Leo, there's a Pokémon Centre nearby for people who get in a tricky situation in the forest, why don't we go there and get our Flying-types seen to and we can talk some more in comfort."

"Sure Evan lead the way, all of my Pokémon could use the once over from a Nurse Joy." So Evan set off leading the way to the Forest Pokémon Centre, they walked the direction in silence each just enjoying the scenery and the silent companionship between them. Soon the roof of the Pokémon Centre became visible through the trees, the large red roof with the Pokèball sign on top and so they had made good time. Going through the double glass doors the cool air of the Pokémon Centre wafted over them and they walked straight up to the counter where Nurse Joy smiled warmly waiting for them.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Centre, what can I do for you?"

A few hours later, Leo and Evan were sitting in a booth in the seating section of the Pokémon Centre and they finally had the chance to talk properly.

"So you're planning to take on the Pokémon League, that's one heck of a goal." Evan said to Leo,

"You're telling me, still I think with Houndour, Venonat and Pidgey I'm well on my way, so what about you, what prompted you to leave home?"

"Well as you know my Dad is still trying to get the Gym off the ground in Evergreene Town, and he and my three older brothers all specialise in Fighting-types, but I have no interest in that life and so my Dad said I should go out into the world and find my place in it. So I'm intending to travel around, see the world, capture and raise some Pokémon, just try and find myself you know." Leo nodded and asked,

"So have you got any particular destination in mind?" Evan thought for a second,

"No, nowhere in particular just see where the road takes me." Leo smiled a little, "Why do you ask?"

Leo took a deep breath, "Well since we were really good friends a few years ago and you don't really have a plan, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come along with me on my Pokémon League quest. I mean travelling to the Gyms will take me all over the place, there will be a wide variety of Pokémon along the way and you'll be with a friend, what could be better?" Evan thought for a little while, not drawing the moment out just considering the proposal in his head, it wasn't a bad idea actually and Leo was a good friend of his, so what could be the downside he asked himself.

"Ok Leo you have a deal, we'll travel together catch and train Pokémon and I can see some real Gym battles, maybe even collect some tips for dad." The smile on his face told Leo that Evan had been kidding about the last part but that he was serious about the travelling. Leo clasped Evans hand in a friendly gesture of it being a deal. No sooner had he done that than Nurse Joy wandered over to their table.

"Hello boys, I was just wondering which of you is Leo Haik?" Leo raised his hand, "Ah good, there is a phone call waiting for you in the lobby." Leo thanked Nurse Joy and asked Evan to wait for him in the booth as he went to take his phone call. As he got there he saw the stern features of Professor Sucas staring out and waiting for him. Leo knew that the Professor may look stern but he is probably the nicest kindest person he had ever known.

"Hello there Leo my boy," The Professor greeted him as he came into view on his phone screen, "It's great to see you, how are things going with Houndour?" He asked with a smile. Leo smiled back at him, as sure a sign as any that things were going well.

"Things are great Professor, Houndour and I are becoming really close and I've caught a few others already, a Venonat and a Pidgey. There is just one thing though Professor, how common is it when a Pokémon refuses to go into its Pokèball and would prefer to be out and about all the time?"

"Well it's not unheard of," the Professor replied cupping his chin with his forefinger and thumb, "I assume you are referring to Houndour am I right?" Leo nodded, "I see, well you see Houndour was abandoned as a puppy and then we found it, your Grandfather and I and gave it you as your first Pokémon, so maybe it fears that while in its Pokèball you might wander off and leave it, at least if its out with you it can see that that wont happen. I see no problem with it though, Pokémon are all different in their own ways so maybe you can indulge it, you might find having it around all the time to be comforting." Leo nodded again,

"Well Professor I have been indulging it and so far it seems that we have grown a lot closer than we would have normally, maybe it's for the best. Oh I almost forgot, I have bumped into Evan Brawn son of Mr Brawn from Evergreene Town, the one trying to get the Fighting Gym of the ground." The Professor thought for a moment,

"Oh yes, Phillip!"

"Indeed, well his son Evan was my Best Friend for those two years we stayed with them and he's out on his own journey now too, so we are going to be travelling together. I thought maybe if you see his father or my Grandpa you could let them know."

"Of course Leo, well I had best be going; I have things to do around here. You are aware that once you have caught six Pokémon they will start coming to me, aren't you? Leo nodded, "Good, well look forward to hearing from you once you reach Pewter City."

"Ok, goodbye Professor." The phone line clicked closed and the screen went dark, Leo sighed happily and wandered back to the booth, only find Evan sitting with a tray of Pokèballs and Houndour slouched next to the table on the floor. Houndour looked up when Leo came back and stood straight as Leo rubbed it on the ears, something he had found Houndour appreciated. "Nurse Joy has been back then?" Leo asked gesturing to the Pokèballs in the tray. Evan nodded,

"Yes and those three are yours I already have mine back, listen Leo now that both Spearow and Pidgey are healthy again what do you say we square off our flying-types? Just a practice battle mind on the Pokémon Centre's battlefield out back, what do you say?" Leo could barely disguise the lust for battle in his eyes, coupled with the desire to test Pidgey out for the first time.

"Ok Evan, you're on!" The two boys scooped up their belongings and rushed out to the battlefields at the rear of the Pokémon Centre. Houndour was quickly running along side and sat beside Leo in his trainer's box. "You sure you're ready for this Evan?" Evan laughed,

"Me? It's you I'm worried about, you haven't even battled with Pidgey yet have you? You sure you can cope?" The playful taunt in Evans voice gave rise to a determination in Leo, sure he knew there would not be a knockout in the battle but he was sure going to win by skill alone. Evan picked Spearow's Pokèball from his Bag strap and tossed it into the air, "Alright Spearow, time to battle!" A burst of white light and Spearow was revealed, it spread it's wings and cawed loudly to announce its presence, Leo thought this to be a great time to check the Pokèdex on Spearow. He lifted it from his bag and pointed it toward Spearow, it dinged in recognition,

"_Spearow, the Tiny Sparrow Pokémon. Spearow are short tempered and weak flyers required to flap their wings several times a second just to stay airborne, despite this Spearow are highly territorial and will fly at increased speed when defending their homes."_

"Interesting stuff," Leo said pulling Pidgey's Pokèball out and tossing it into the air, another bright flash of white light and Pidgey came out with its wings spread out and then landed delicately on the ground. "Ok Evan let's do this! Pidgey use…" Pidgey was looking around itself confused; Leo quickly deduced that it was not sure what was going on, understandable after passing out only to wake up on a battlefield being released from a Pokèball. Evan seemed to notice Pidgey's distracted mindset also.

"Spearow, quickly use Peck on Pidgey!" Spearow took off and lunged toward Pidgey at a sickeningly fast pace, the blow connected and Pidgey was thrown backward toward Leo. Leo groaned in his head, he had to do something about this.

"Pidgey! I know you are confused right now, but trust me I'm going to help you through this, just fight back with Quick Attack!" Pidgey turned and looked at Leo staring into his eyes and Leo maintained that eye contact letting Pidgey feel what he was feeling, eventually it nodded, but by this point Spearow was coming back for another Peck attack. "Quick Pidgey dodge it," Faster than Leo could follow Pidgey took flight straight up and Spearow flew by missing the mark completely, Leo couldn't help but be amazed at how fast that tiny bird had moved and now it circled in to carry out the Quick Attack that Leo had ordered earlier. Arcing around Spearow did not have time to manoeuvre out of the way and Spearow was hit with a tremendous crack from Pidgey's Quick Attack. Evan, however did not seem ready to give up,

"Spearow, get back in there with Fury Attack!" Spearow took of quickly also and lunged at Pidgey flying up at amazing pace, but unfortunately the attack never got a chance to hit since, Leo called out.

"Stop Spearow with you Gust" Leo thought back to Pidgey's first Gust that had knocked both him and Houndour flat, and knew that the force of the wind generated by Pidgey's wings would be plenty to stop Spearow's attack cold. Sure enough just as Spearow got to Pidgey, Pidgey beat its wings and the wind force knocked Spearow into a barrel roll, end over end it spun until it impacted with Evan knocking them both over. "Whoa" Leo said under his breath.

"Whoa" Evan exclaimed as he and Spearow sat back up, "that is one strong Gust, I think you win." Leo smiled happy in the fact that he had won using Pidgey, and he called out to Pidgey itself.

"Hey way to go there Pidgey you are really strong." Pidgey smiled and landed on Leos shoulder, across the battlefield Evan told Spearow that it did great and that they were going to train twice as hard now so that they could toughen Spearow up, Spearow then landed on his shoulder and he walked over to Leo. "Hey Evan great battle, you and Spearow seem to have a real connection." Evan smiled and said,

"Well, maybe, but that Pidgey of yours… wow, anyway we'd best be getting back inside, Nurse Joy might be looking for me." Leo cocked an eyebrow, showing Evan that he did not understand, "Oh, don't worry all will become clear follow me.

Later standing inside the Pokémon Centre Nurse Joy approached the two boys who were back in the booth they had occupied since their battle, she had with her a Purple humanoid Pokémon with what appeared to be brown pants and white bandage wraps on its waist and hands. Evan leapt up out of the booth and walked quickly toward them as they came over.

"Hey there Tyrogue, you feeling better," he said to the Pokémon standing smiling up at him, and it replied "Ty-ty-rogue!" which made Evan laugh and then he turned to Leo and said, "Leo this is Tyrogue, _MY _first Pokémon." Leo's eyes lit up and he pulled out his Pokèdex and scanned the Tyrogue.

"_Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon, Tyrogue needs to train everyday or it becomes agitated and almost impossible to be around, because of their nature Tyrogue will often challenge anything and everything to a battle when the need to train becomes bad enough often to its own detriment"_

"Wow," Leo said looking at Tyrogue who after hearing the appraisal of its ability was flexing its muscles in mock posing to which Evan laughed, "So you started with Tyrogue huh?" he asked Evan.

"Well, you know that my father runs the Fighting-type gym, and that my three brothers have the Pokémon Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop to help him run the place," Leo nodded, and allowed Evan to continue, "well when I told him that I didn't want to work at the Gym, he said that Tyrogue would be the perfect Pokémon for me since I had yet to choose my path and Tyrogue had to choose its own also we'd be quite a pair." Leo laughed at that and Evan shot him a questioning look. Seeing it Leo made his assurances,

"No, nothing bad, just it's quite right what he says, you both have choices to make," Evan nodded,

"Sure, but the only decision we have to make right now is what time we leave in the morning." As he finished the two of them broke into laughter and time seemed to stand still once again and Leo felt good about the future, what it held and he looked forward to the good times that he and Evan would have on the road together.

_So with Evan as a new travelling companion along with his Tyrogue and Spearow and with Leo's newly captured Pidgey in tow as well the future looks bright for Leo and his Pokémon journey, tomorrow they begin their journey to Pewter City and the first step to the Pokémon League. Want to see what happens, then read the next instalment._


	3. Chapter 3

Bugging Out!

_When we last left our hero Leo had met up with old friend Evan Brawn, son of an aspiring Gym leader and caught himself a new Pokémon in the form of the powerful little Pidgey. Having convinced Evan to travel with him on his journey to the Pokémon league, the two of them have set on off into the edge of the Viridian Forest and the last leg of the journey to Pewter City as well as his first Kanto League Badge._

_As we join them now, they are moving together through the forest and are about to sit down to eat in the sunshine, Leo and Evan are also about to make an interesting discovery._

Sitting in a clearing in the middle of the Viridian Forest Leo, Houndour, Evan and Tyrogue decided it would be a good time to stop and have a bite to eat. It had been a few days since the battle at the Pokémon Centre and the group had grown closer in since then. Leo's Pokémon had accepted Evan and his Pokémon as part of the group now and so as the pair of them let out their Pokémon for lunch there were no many disputes among them. As the three Pokèball rose into the air they caught the rays of the sun and with the usual accompaniment of white flashes, Spearow, Venonat and Pidgey all materialised on the ground around them. Leo set to work cooking the food while Evan set up the place to eat. The Pokémon helped Evan where they could, carrying bowls and plates, spreading out the blanket for the Pokémon to sit on. Pidgey and Spearow spent a lot of time trying to one up each other, Leo smiled as he saw it, realising that not all of the animosity from the battle a few days ago had worn off yet.

"Ok, food's up!" Leo called over his shoulder placing the dishes of Pokémon food, each custom made to the Pokémon's tastes, down on the blanket. He then grabbed his and Evan's and the two sat and ate quietly.

"Hey Leo, that Pokémon food you make," Leo looked up from his food to with an interested look, "how do you know how to tailor it to the Pokémon's tastes?" Leo finished his mouthful and then placed his bowl on his lap to talk,

"My Grandpa taught me. Growing up around a man who is tasked with taking care of all the Pokémon at Professor Sucas' lab I learned a thing or two about cooking Pokémon food. It's a matter of using ingredients that go well with the Pokémon's type as well as its personal tastes. For example, hot, spicy food is often a big hit with Fire-types, but some Fire-types would not like Spicy food." Evan nodded his understanding, "It's mainly trail and error, but sometimes broad type choices can pay off, they did with Spearow and Pidgey." Just as Leo and Evan finished eating Venonat ran over to him, pushing itself up onto the ends of its feet as it spoke to him. "Sure, Venonat, we'll get some training done right after lunch."

"How's Venonat's Supersonic coming along Leo?" Evan asked looking at Venonat as it bounced on the spot.

"Better it's starting to get the hang of it, but it's been chewing on things lately, don't know what that is all about." He said patting Venonat on the head.

"Well, my Dad always says when a Pokémon begins exhibiting new behaviour its trying to learn something new through that behaviour." Leo looked down at Venonat beside him and decided it couldn't hurt to test Evan's theory. He picked up a stick that was nearby and held it out in front of Venonat.

"Go ahead Venonat; do that new thing your doing." Venonat latched onto the stick with such force that it nearly took it right out of Leo's hand.

"Look's like a Bite Attack to me." Evan said looking at the way Venonat was dug in to the wood, but Leo shook his head.

"No, look at the liquid dripping from Venonat's fangs," Leo pointed with his little finger at the drips coming out of the fangs, "I think Venonat is trying to learn Poison Fang." Venonat detached itself and started chirping and bouncing around.

"Looks like you were right." Evan said with a smile. Awesome, Leo thought to himself as he smiled.

A few hours later they were all back on the road, the four of them walking along together, Houndour as usual staying as close to Leo's side as it could without physically tripping him up and Evan's Tyrogue running out ahead punctuating it's steps with high kicks and punching bouts with the air or nearby trees.

"So," Evan said after a brief period of silence, "have you given any thought to the Pokémon you're going to use in your first Gym Battle?" Leo turned to look at him before replying,

"Not really, I mean I don't know a whole lot about the Pewter City Gym so…" Evan held up a hand.

"Don't worry, oh pal of mine, for the Gym knowledge you need is all in here," he tapped the side of his head a few times, "With my father being an aspiring Gym Leader I know about every Gym in the world from their Pokémon type specialisation to their general rules. The Pewter Gym has been lead by a family for a good few generations now and as far as I know the eldest brother Brock, has recently come back from a long journey to take up the mantle of Gym Leader once more and they specialise in two on two battles using Rock-types." Evan took a deep breath to emphasise how fast he had just spoken, but the information was already rattling around Leo's head.

"Well Evan if the match-ups are two on two then I would have to use Houndour and Venonat, Houndour's Dark-type capabilities giving it a greater defence for its Fire-type weakness and Venonat's Bug-type giving it a slight respite from its Poison-type weakness." Evan nodded approvingly but stopped when Leo said, "Hey Evan, where is Tyrogue?" Evan's head snapped forward like it was attached to a group of charging Ponyta and before Leo could offer any suggestions he took off at a run into the woods shouting for Tyrogue. Leo turned to Houndour and said, "Houndour can you try and locate Tyrogue by smell?" Houndour nodded and pointed its entire body in the direction Evan had just ran, rolling his eyes Leo decided he had better go after him and he and Houndour set off at a run in pursuit.

Ahead of them, Evan burst through some trees to find Tyrogue flailing around under a rather large net, Evan ran forward and skidded onto his knees coming to a stop right next to Tyrogue, he started pulling at the thick fibres of the net but they were weighed down pretty tight.

"You! What are you doing to my net?" a scrawny looking kid walked into the clearing from the opposite side, he wore a big straw hat, a white west and carried a hand net and he had levelled an accusatory finger at Evan as he struggled to free Tyrogue. Evan sprung to his feet,

"What am I doing? What are you doing dropping a net on my Tyrogue?" the other kid blinked in blank-faced confusion, and he then looked around Evan to the shape flailing in the net, his eyes quickly widened in surprise and horror to see Tyrogue there and he quickly dropped to his knees in apology.

"I am so sorry, that net is one of my Bug traps see and Tyrogue must have tripped it when it came into the clearing, I meant no harm, here, I will release the net." The boy flicked a switch on the edge of his net and the net lifted from Tyrogue allowing it to sit up and sigh with relief. Evan spun around and helped Tyrogue to its feet and then he turned to the Bug Catcher.

"Thank you for freeing Tyrogue and I'm sorry that I went off on you like that, I was just concerned for my Pokémon is all." The Bug Catcher nodded his thanks, "I'm Evan by the way."

"I am Devon, Bug Catcher extraordinaire and now that we have cleared up that nasty business, how about a battle?" Evan smiled broadly and Tyrogue smashed its fists together.

"Ok, I'm game, get in there Tyrogue…"

"No, no, no not with that, with a Bug-type only another Bug-type could hope to defeat my formidable insects." But when Devon saw the look on Evan's face he had a bad feeling.

"I don't have any Bug-types." Evan said staring at him, Devon recoiled as though he had been struck but before he could speak Leo ran into the clearing preceded by Houndour that was sniffing and barking all at once.

"Evan, oh great, I thought you'd gotten lost out here…" Leo noticed Tyrogue standing next to Evan and said "and you found Tyrogue that's great. Houndour was tracking it with its scent." Then to Tyrogue, "Glad to see you're safe Tyrogue." Tyrogue smiled and replied "Ty-ty-Rogue."

"How about you then!" Devon yelled levelling a finger at Leo this time, "Do you have any Bug-types you can battle me with." Leo looked up at Devon still a little short of breath from running, but when he took in the fact that he was being challenged to a Bug-type Pokémon showdown he smiled.

"You have got yourself a battle…err," Leo looked at Evan with a questioning look on his face prompting him to fill in the name for him, to which Devon replied,

"I am Devon, Bug Catcher Extraordinaire!"

"Oh, I'm Leo; now let's get this party started. Venonat come on out!" Leo threw the Pokèball and with the explosion of white light Venonat appeared on the field bouncing up and down as it usually did. Devon's eyes widened with admiration.

"A Venonat, a rare type of Bug-Pokémon for these parts, well prepare to meet its match, Go! Weedle!" Another burst of white light and a small peach coloured Pokémon with a large stinger on its head appeared in front of Venonat. Leo took the opportunity to scan it with his Pokèdex.

"_Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Weedle are mainly found in forests and grassland hiding under the leaves they eat, their bright colouration helps to warn off predators but if attacked it uses its sharp stingers on it head and tail to poison its foes." _

"If you're finished with your lesson for the day shall we begin?" Devon called across at Leo; Leo placed the Pokèdex back in his bag and gestured for Devon to have the first attack. "Alright, Weedle use Poison Sting on Venonat!" Weedle launched itself off the ground and aimed itself like an arrow at Venonat its head stinger glowing a faint purple colour, Leo decided it would be a good idea to counter,

"Venonat, counter that with a Tackle attack!" Venonat launched itself at the incoming Weedle also and the two connected, but seemed to hang in the air for a second as the two impacts fought each other for strength, but eventually Venonat's superior size was too much for Weedle and it was shot backward away from Venonat, who landed with grace. Devon however did not seem fazed by this and got right back on the offensive.

"Weedle get in close with Bug-Bite!" Weedle closed the gap quickly for having such small legs and Leo saw an opportunity to test Venonat's new move.

"Venonat let it get close then use Poison Fang!" Weedle and Venonat got really close Venonat snapped its head back to use its Poison Fang but at it went to bite, the attack faltered the glow on its fangs went out and Weedle slipped through the opening and landed a strong Bug-Bite on Venonat's side. Venonat recoiled from the hit, leaping away panting from the severity of the bite, but Leo had to recover from the failed attack, it clearly just needed more work was all, but if he didn't try and use it what kind of trainer was he, well he thought it was high time he tried something a little more subtle. "Venonat, use Supersonic!" Venonat stood straight all of a sudden as though hit by a Supersonic itself, but as Leo looked across the field he noticed Weedle had done the same thing and as the trainers looked on, both Venonat and Weedle turned as one and walked out of the clearing into the forest, much to their trainers dismay. Without stopping to shout and call both Devon and Leo ran out after their Pokémon Houndour close on Leo's heels and Evan and Tyrogue bringing up the rear. The Pokémon had apparently picked up speed after leaving the clearing as all that remained of them was their tracks and a few snapped twigs, so the trainers picked up speed and followed the trail. All around them they could hear, rustling and squeaking as though the entire forest was moving the same direction as they were. Suddenly Houndour barked and veered to the right, trusting in Houndour's instincts Leo followed it and so did Evan and Devon. Houndour burst through a set of bushes and stood ready to battle sensing a familiar presence with the trainers jumping through the bushes after it and it drew collective gasps of surprise from them all. In front of them was a large metal contraption with enormous radio antennae on top, but the thing that drew the gasps were the legions of Bug-Pokémon crawling jumping and flying their way into the large box that was attached to the bottom of the machine. Leo and Devon caught a glimpse of Venonat and Weedle among the crowded Pokémon and the entire scene seemed to hit Devon extremely hard.

"What on earth is going on here? Who would do this to these majestic Bug-Pokémon?" Devon's outraged cry was met by the sound of mocking laughter and a pair of figures stepped out from behind the machine. Leo's eyes widened with surprise and he levelled his finger at them,

"You!" he yelled, looking at the pair of them , it was the two crooks from the first night of his journey, Rick and Nat and they seemed to recognise him to.

"Look Rick it's that kid who interfered with the Sandshrew job." Nat said to her comrade,

"Yeah and he seems to have brought friends, let's not let him interfere this time," Without having any time to react Leo, Evan and Devon were plunged into a battle, with Rick and Nat throwing their Pokèballs into the air and releasing their Pokémon who immediately went on the offensive, Raticate and Golbat charged across the gap between them and lunged into attacks, thankfully Houndour and Tyrogue were ready, leaping up to defend their trainers,

"Leo why don't you keep them busy and I'll take out that machine." Leo nodded and shouted to Houndour,

"Houndour, use Howl!" Houndour throw back its head and howled loudly stunning the two attacking Pokémon for a moment whilst Tyrogue ran past them and leapt into the air, Evan called out to it,

"Quick Tyrogue use Mach Punch!" Tyrogue geared up to hit the machine, but Golbat recovered from its disorientation and used a Wing Attack as called by Rick to knock Tyrogue out of the air. "Looks like we are going to need some air support here, Leo" Leo nodded and brought out Pidgey, turning to Evan and gesturing to try again.

"Go, I got this, Houndour use Bite on Raticate, Pidgey tie Golbat up in a string of Quick Attacks let's get this machine destroyed." Houndour dashed forward chomping down on Raticate, who cried out and tried to latch itself onto Houndour, but the angle was wrong and it couldn't get far enough around to bite back. Meanwhile Pidgey was striking at Golbat in quick succession confusing it and forcing it spin quickly in the air to try and see where the next attack was coming from. At the same time Tyrogue was once again running at the machine,

"Use Mach Punch Tyrogue and the follow up with a Brick Break!" Tyrogue managed to connect with the machine this time, its first Mach Punch tearing through the outer armour and connecting with the internal systems, the follow-up Brick Break smashed the power supply and the internal computer into smithereens. Nat and Rick moaned and denied that it was happening, but as much as they hated to admit it the machine was destroyed.

"No, that little brat destroyed the controller all of those Bug-Pokémon will be waking up again; we might have a problem, Nat." Rick said to her and held out his Pokèball recalling his Golbat, to its Pokèball, "We should probably get out of here." Nat nodded and recalled Raticate and the two of them turned to run.

"Oh no you two aren't getting away from this that easily Venonat Confusion!" Venonat leapt out of the crowd of Bug-Pokémon and its eyes lit up blue and both of the criminals were frozen in place.

"You can't do this to us, Team Rocket takes care of its own, we won't forget about this you know!" Nat snarled at Leo, but Leo was not listening to them, instead he turned to Devon,

"Would you care to add anything Devon?" Devon nodded his thanks and turned back to the crooks,

"Weedle use Poison Sting" Weedle stung both of the crooks right on the buttocks and then at a signal from Leo Venonat used Confusion to send them flying over the trees. Leo laughed and then hugged Venonat as it came bouncing over to him and Devon dropped to his knees happily as Weedle scuttled back over to him. He then picked Weedle up and turned to Leo. "So Leo, shall we continue our battle?" Leo smiled ruefully and replied,

"Of course, let's get this battle back on!" Leo and Venonat stood at one side of the clearing Devon and Weedle the other and then something miraculous happened, Devon's Weedle began to glow white, the intensity rising with every passing second, "What's going on?" Leo asked although he had an idea.

"It's Weedle, its evolving!" Evan said from the sidelines, and as they all looked on Weedle's shape became indistinct within the glow and then slowly began to change soon the glow was extinguished and a completely new Pokémon was standing in front of Devon it was yellow and the shape of a cone turned on its head with two slit shaped black eyes. Leo whipped out his Pokèdex,

"_Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Weedle, Kakuna usually stay completely still while waiting to evolve again and are often only able to use one move but are able to move their poisonous barb if necessary to defend itself." _

"Amazing, so that's what a Pokémon looks like when it evolves, still it doesn't change anything, let's battle!" Leo told Venonat to use Tackle and Venonat launched itself at Kakuna, but Devon seemed to have another idea,

"Harden" Devon said and when Venonat made contact with Kakuna Venonat bounced off it like it had run into a steel wall, however Leo didn't see a problem with that and as Venonat regained its feet, Leo told it to use Confusion. With its eyes lit up blue, Kakuna rose from the ground, its eyes widened in panic as it was unable to defend itself, unable to move its stinger to attack and even Harden was too much of a move with Confusion over its head.

"Spin it, Venonat then throw it into the floor" Venonat obeyed but in order to throw Kakuna it had to release it from the Confusion which it did, but as soon as the blue glow dissipated Devon told it to use Harden once more. Leo just smiled, "Use Disable Venonat" Venonat sent the lance of information into Kakuna preventing it from using Harden and when it impacted on the ground it was hard. Kakuna was unconscious when the dust cleared and Devon knelt down and returned it to its Pokèball the red light keeping it safe.

"Well done Kakuna get a good long rest," Devon then looked up at Leo, "well Leo you are a formidable opponent, and if it wasn't for you and Evan here I wouldn't even have Weedle, and if it wasn't for our battle it would never have evolved into Kakuna, so thank you, I hope that we will meet again someday and congratulations on your win."

"Good luck on your travels Devon," Evan said to him shaking his hand

"and thank you for the great battle Devon, sorry things got interrupted." Leo shook Devon's hand as well and then he waved one final time and ran off into the forest. Leo looked at Evan and they both laughed at the events of the day being so wacky. Leo thanked Venonat for its amazing battle and then returned it to its Pokèball. Houndour barked and nudged the back of Leo's leg and Leo scratched it on the ears, "You did great too Houndour and you held off Raticate great. Shall we go?" He asked Evan and Evan nodded.

"On to Pewter City?" Evan asked and Leo nodded, and so the two of them and their Pokémon headed of once again for Pewter City on the road to the Kanto League.

_Leo and Evan have made a new friend in the Bug Catcher Extraordinaire Devon and have had yet another encounter with the dastardly villains of Team Rocket and they even helped his Weedle evolve into a Kakuna. Now as they head off into the new day Leo and Evan look forward to future journeys and Leo's first Kanto League Gym Battle as they continue on the path to the Pokémon League._


	4. Chapter 4

The Rattata Hermit!

_Last time we saw out heroes, they were making their way through Viridian Forest on the way to Pewter City and Leo first Gym Battle, along the way they met Bug Cather Extraordinaire Devon and battled him and his Weedle which, after a run in with the criminals Nat and Rick of Team Rocket, evolved into Kakuna. Now as we pick up on Leo and Evan's trail they are discussing something of vital importance._

"When are we getting out of this forest, it seems to go on forever, everywhere I look there are more trees and more dirt with the occasional bush thrown in for good measure! We have to be near the exit right?" Evan had had enough of travelling rough, it had been almost a week since they left the Pokémon Centre and the only comfort they enjoyed was the food Leo cooked on a daily basis, but even the supplies were running thin at this point. Leo snatched the Pokènav from bag and checked the locator screens,

"According to these map projections, we will be out of Viridian Forest in about two days, that's including stops for lunch, sleep and dinner as well as some additional training. It's not so bad on the road Evan, maybe it gets better." Evan smirked, but nodded he knew Leo was right, it was just that he felt lousy from the constant walking, that and the fact that nothing even the slightest bit interesting had happened since their encounter with Devon. The pair of them continued along the path and Leo mind turned away from the subject of travel time and camping to more predominant matters in his mind, like his training. Venonat was still struggling to use Poison Fang effectively, even though when he had it practice on sticks or other inanimate objects it worked flawlessly but in a regular battle there seemed to be little to no way of Venonat being able to use the attack. Leo was not ready to give up however and maintained that Poison Fang would be used in his first Gym Battle and it would work. Houndour was progressing much more steadily and had already moved up from using Leer to using Glare which of course Paralyses most Pokémon, a trait which Leo felt would come in very handy later on. Leo was pleased that Pidgey had also started learning Wing Attack which he thought would be useful if he was in a tricky situation all in all Leo was just pleased with his Pokémon's overall achievements. Evan was also doing wonders with his Pokémon and even though he kept reminding Leo that _he_ would not be the one participating in Gym battles Leo kept assuring him that he was more than capable of participating in them. Evan turned to Leo and asked him,

"So, are you thinking of training Houndour to use a Fire-type move a little stronger than Ember?" Leo looked at Evan with a thoughtful expression,

"It's certainly crossed my mind, but Houndour will probably learn that on its own," then to Houndour, "Wont you Houndour?" Houndour looked up at Leo and barked happily knowing what Leo said to be true and knowing that even if it took months or even years, Leo would wait until Houndour was ready to learn it and not force anything on to it. As the group rounded a bend in the road both Tyrogue and Houndour stopped dead in their tracks and started looking all around themselves, Houndour emitting a low growl while Tyrogue took up and offensive posture. "What is it guys?" Leo asked beginning to look around him and then Evan said,

"Did you hear that?" Leo strained his ears, then he heard it a low rustling in the undergrowth around then and a scuttling sound accompanied it immediately afterward. As hard as he tried Leo could not pinpoint where the noise was coming from, then when the tension had reached a point that they were going to lash out at the very next sound something burst from the bushes and leapt high, arcing over everyone's head, the light from above obscured the detail of the thing, but it was defiantly a Pokémon and as it landed Leo caught a glimpse of something dangling from its mouth, but before he could really get a good look it sped off into the forest. Just as the group let out a collective sigh another figure burst from the bushes beside them but this time there was no disguising what it was. A rather haggard looking old woman burst out of the bushes, walking stick flailing in the air and she crashed right into Evan sending the pair sprawling to the floor in a mess of grey hair and baggy clothes. Leo jumped in surprise as the old woman looked up and reached out toward the shadowy Pokémon figure that had just darted past them,

"Scruffy no, come back!" she hung her head and smiled and Evan spoke up from somewhere underneath the mess of clothes and hair,

"Excuse me madam, I don't wish to be rude but can you please get off of me?" the heavy sarcasm in his voice was not lost on Leo and he smiled a little and used his hand to mask his amusement as the old woman panicked hearing a voice coming from beneath her skirts. She propped herself up on her stick and then stood fully revealing Evan with a perplexed look on his face. She looked down on him apologetically.

"Oh my dear are you alright? I was in such a tizzy with chasing my Scruffy that I didn't see you there." Evan stood with a proffered hand from Leo and dusted the dirt of the road off of him.

"It's ok, no harm done, what was it you were chasing in such a rush?" Evan asked looking in the direction of the mystery Pokémon they now knew was called Scruffy. The old woman sighed and looked down at the ground, she was clearly very upset.

"It's my Scruffy he has run off and wont come back to me when I call him, its such a shame, but when I saw him just now I had hoped to catch him and return him to his Pokèball, but he just ran off again. Then I ran into you." Quite literally into us, thought Leo, but he looked around and then back at the old lady.

"What kind of Pokémon is Scruffy, if you don't mind me asking?" She looked at Leo as though seeing him for the first time,

"He is a Rattata dear and you can tell that is Scruffy because of a little black bow tie he wears around his neck." Leo pulled out his Pokèdex and scanned for Rattata.

"_Rattata, the tiny mouse Pokémon, Rattata have large teeth which are constantly growing causing it to gnaw on objects to keep them at a regular size. Rattata often live in small groups on open grassland and the female of the species has noticeable smaller fangs." _

"Don't worry we'll help you find your Rattata wont we Evan?" Evan nodded at Leo and said,

"Of course we will no trainer should be separated from their Pokémon, I don't know what I would do if Tyrogue ran away from me like that." Leo shook his head, and Evan held out his hand to the old lady, "By the way, my name is Evan Brawn from Evergreene Town and this is Leo Haik from GreenShoot Town." The woman took Evans hand and shook it then repeated the action with Leo,

"My name is Enid boys and I am the Rattata hermit of Viridian Forest and I'm ever so grateful for your help." The boys slowly looked at each other and smiled.

About half and hour later the boys were walking into the undergrowth after a lengthy conversation with the Rattata Hermit they were now searching for Scruffy. Leo and Evan had both sent their flying types in different directions to search from above for Scruffy and Leo was using every means at his disposal to locate the missing Pokémon by utilising Venonat's radar eye capabilities and Houndour powerful sense of smell. So far they had not turned up much.

"Why do you think Enid's Rattata would just run off like this?" Evan asked Leo as they looked through some bushes, "I mean she doesn't seem to be a nasty trainer in fact she seems just the opposite, a loving and caring trainer whose Pokémon probably don't want for anything. Leo stood straight stretching his back as he rose from a crouch.

"I know what you mean and honestly I can't think of any reason why it would, except…" Evan looked at him questioningly prompting him to continue, "Well you remember during my battle with Devon when the Pokémon suddenly wondered off?" Evan's eyes widened,

"You don't think?" Leo shrugged,

"It's certainly possible, I wouldn't put anything past those crooks from Team Rocket, and they seem intent on poaching Pokémon by the net load. I told about my first night when they tried to capture an entire colony of Sandshrew didn't I?" Evan nodded,

"We had better step up this search then… just in case." They continued on looking, moving ever deeper into the forest along the path that they had seen Scruffy take off down earlier. A cawing from nearby caught their attention as Spearow flew into view and landed on Evan's shoulder, "Any look Spearow, did you see Scruffy?" Spearow shook its head and look down as if sad that it had failed. Evan stroked its breast feathers with his forefinger and said, "Hey cheer up Spearow, you did great, we'll just keep looking and hope Pidgey found something." As if in response to that statement Pidgey hurriedly flew into their sight cawing and pointing with one wing in the direction it had just come, Leo spotted it instantly,

"You found something Pidgey?" Pidgey pointed more insistently this time and the group set off in that direction Venonat, Houndour and Tyrogue taking the lead as the trainers followed. Pidgey displayed once more its tremendous speed as they followed and they found themselves running to link up with another forest path, just as they got to it Venonat started hopping up and down as though it could see something that the others couldn't and a moment later a Rattata ran past them. Its little purple body pumping and running stunningly fast past them, they stopped as it dashed in front of them and stared after it as it ran, Leo then realised something, "that Rattata doesn't have a bow-tie on it." No sooner had he uttered these words than they heard panting and running feet behind them and as Leo turned he found himself being bowled over by an elderly man wearing a tattered old suit and carrying a beat up old walking stick. The two of them collapsed in a heap of dry clothes and dust. The old man lifted his head and stared after the Rattata reaching out his hand as though to grab it he said,

"Lucky no, come back!" He then sighed and let his head droop down onto the ground. Evan cocked an eyebrow and thought to himself how odd a coincidence this was and that this scene appeared to be the same scene as before but with Leo lying under an old man instead of him. Leo coughed and sat up easily spilling the little old man off of himself, Evan helped him up and Leo in turn offered his hand to the man.

"I'm awfully sorry sir, we didn't mean to get in your way," The man looked at him and brushed the dirt down off of his suit,

"No, no need to apologise there kid, I wasn't paying attention to anything in my way. My focus was on catching up to my Lucky and getting her home safe where she belongs." Leo and Evan looked at each other.

"Your Rattata is also running away from you?" The old man looked at them confused,

"What makes you say "also"?" He asked, "Is someone else having Rattata trouble?"

"Actually we're out looking for a Rattata belonging to the Rattata Hermit of Viridian Forest, going by the name of Scruffy, wears a little Bow-tie, don't know if you've seen it?" The man took a look to his face like Evan had just spat on him.

"Now let me guess, this _Rattata Hermit of Viridian Forest_ wouldn't happen to be called, _Enid_ now would she?" The boys exchanged worried glances and nodded in unison, "The nerve of her, taking on my title as well as my profession," The boys now exchanged looks of utter confusion and the old man noticed. "Oh, you didn't know?" They shook their heads, "Well let me fill you in, Ten years ago I came here to Viridian forest with my little group of Rattata, Lucky being chief among them and I lived a quiet existence here, raising them with all the care and affection I had in me, people passing through the forest affectionately named me the Rattata Hermit of Viridian Forest and since I quite like the title I adopted it as my own. Then around seven years ago, Enid moved into the forest with her Rattata Scruffy and some others and built a cabin not twenty feet from my own, starting calling _herself _the Rattata Hermit of Viridian Forest, suffice to say we have been rivals ever since and she will not admit that I was here first!" Leo and Evan did not quite know what to say. Until Leo took some initiative,

"Look, we are just here to help Enid find her missing Rattata, I'm sure you are just as worried about yours as she is about her own now why don't we all look together, we have more chance of finding them that way than by letting a feud get in the way of finding your Pokémon." Evan nodded and the two boys could see that their point had hit home.

"You are right boys, the name's Kent, and I will help you look for the Rattata, more eyes are bound to help rather than hinder." The boys introduced themselves and they decided it would be best to follow the path that Kent's Rattata Lucky was just seen on and they hurried,

"Pidgey fly on ahead and see if you can spot Lucky or Scruffy,"

"You too Spearow," The two Flying-types headed off down the path faster than they could move and Leo then looked down at Venonat,

"Venonat, you keep those radar eyes of yours open, let me know if you see anything," Venonat bounced on the spot in a nodding kind of motion and started looking around properly, "and Houndour keep that nose and those ears of yours open too you could really help us out." Houndour barked and did just that and the group kept moving.

Soon Leo, Evan Kent and the Pokémon found themselves at a fork in the forest trails thankfully Spearow had decided to wait behind to show the group which path to take, Spearow used its wing to indicate the left path and the group headed that way with all haste, after a few moments they saw a figure lying on the ground up ahead. Evan ran forward and found that it was Enid, the woman who they were helping. She was lying just like before in a heap of clothes and hair, Evan looked and saw that she had tripped on a rock and fallen on her face. Evan rolled her over and woke her up; she sat up with a start,

"Ahhh!" She yelled as she did so, then she looked around at the small group of people that were stood all around her, "Oh, boys so good of you to find me, I caught a glimpse of Scruffy as I was searching around and chased him to this part of the forest but then I seem to have tripped and fell." Her eyes then came to rest on Kent standing beside Leo, "YOU!" She yelled pointing at him with venom dripping from the word, "I bet you were responsible for my Scruffy acting so strange," Kent pointed at himself eyes wide with surprise at this sudden attack, "You never could take the fact that I am just a much better Rattata trainer than you are!" Kent was silent no longer,

"Now wait just a minute here…" From that word onward the two of them seemed to dissolve into a cacophony of noise, with no words discernable from either person, this continued until Evan had had enough and he said so,

"ENOUGH! You two do realise that while you stand here and bicker pointlessly, your two Pokémon are getting further and further away from you and you still have no explanation why, although personally if this is how you two behave all of the time I can see why they would run from the noise." Kent and Enid stared at Evan, eyes wide with surprise at their sudden reprimand at the hands of one so much younger than them, "Can't you two see that you actually have more in common that different, you shouldn't be arguing you should be working together to raise the Pokémon you claim to care so much about," Kent and Enid were silent now, looking at the ground with a wave of sadness and shame rolling over them. The silence lingered for a little while and then a cawing broke it like a pane of glass as Pidgey roared back onto the scene. Leo look up at the madly gesticulating Bird Pokémon,

"Pidgey has found them, come on before they realise we know where they are!" The group set off at a run, Pidgey out in front with Leo, Houndour, Venonat and Spearow closest behind with Evan, Enid and Kent bringing up the rear. Pidgey lead them through a maze of trees and bushes with more twists and turns that Leo thought necessary, but Leo stayed on Pidgey's tail all the way, eventually they found Pidgey perched on a low tree branch and pointing into a clearing with it wing. Everyone got close to the fallen log that lay just behind the tree line and looked into the clearing. There was a huge tree in the clearing, it stood at least two hundred feet high and had large roots that stood as thick as branches above the ground. Nestled between these roots were two Rattata, snuggled up together one wearing a little black bow-tie around its neck, the other with a peach scarf around its neck, they were sleeping, clearly tired out from the running they had been doing, but there was no doubting the fact that these were the Pokémon they had been searching for. Kent and Enid crept closer while Leo and Evan returned Pidgey, Spearow and Venonat to their Pokèballs and quickly followed them out toward the tree. The two Rattata snapped awake as they sensed the approach of their trainers but they knew they had no where to go as they were trapped between the roots of the trees. The odd thing was they seemed scared of something, but Leo had no idea what it was, then as Lucky licked Scruffy on the cheek, Evan was sure he knew what was going on.

Lucky, what are you doing with _her, _Rattata? Come on we're going home," Kent said holding up her Pokèball,

"Scruffy what have I told you about hanging around _his _Pokémon? Come, let's go." But neither Rattata moved in fact Scruffy jumped in front of Lucky as Kent came toward them with the Pokèball, as if protecting her from him, Leo turned to Evan,

"What do you think is going on," He whispered to him, but Evan spoke loudly wanting everyone to hear,

"They are in love." Everyone turned to look at him, "Like I said earlier you and Kent have a lot in common Enid and clearly your Pokémon can feel that because they have found each other, maybe the solution is to stop fighting and turn your attention to being the Rattata Hermit's together, if not for yourselves then do it for your Rattata, that's why they ran away, they could never be together if you two only fought and argued all of the time, but if you could learn to co-exist then your Rattata could be happy and they would come back with you." Kent and Enid looked at their Rattata who were once again stroking each other with their heads and then at each other. Kent spoke first,

"I suppose we have been a little hard on each other, I just had my pride wounded is all with you stealing my title, but my Lucky means the world to me and if giving up this feud will make her happy then so help I'll do it." Enid nodded along to what he said,

"I only came out here because the life-style I heard you were living sounded like the best thing for me and I only got into this feud so that I could keep living here, I would happily give it up for my Scruffy and his happiness though," She held out her hand, "Friends?" Kent looked at the proffered hand and bowed his head, then he reached out and took it,

"Friends," he said the two Rattata noticed this exchange and ran to their respective trainers, who picked them up and hugged them but held them close enough together that their tails could still touch. Leo and Evan smiled at the happy resolution and for Leo time seemed to crystallise for a moment looking at the happy Rattata in their trainers arms all love and smiles, it was the kind of moment a Pokémon trainers heart warmed at seeing and proved the bond between Pokémon and Trainer was sometimes strong enough to change relationships between people.

A little while later, back at the Hermit's huts Leo and Evan stood with their gear ready to move on once more, Kent and Enid, Scruffy and Lucky all stood to see them off,

"We can't thank you enough boys for all you have done for us," Enid said,

"If it wasn't for you we could have been stuck in that silly feud for years until we realised the effect it was having on our poor Rattata." Kent added with a smile. Leo smiled back,

"It was nothing, we were happy to help, but the sun is getting low we had better make tracks," So Leo and Evan set off once again for Pewter City waving back to the four souls they had helped that day who stood waving and yelling goodbye to them. Evan turned to Leo,

"We did a great thing today buddy, I think we should be proud," and Leo said,

"We should, it's not everyday you get to fix an entire group of people and help their Pokémon at the same time, I think we really made a difference." Houndour barked and nudged Leo leg, "and of course we can't forget Evan that the Pokémon played a huge part today" Leo added scratching Houndour behind the ear. While Evan's Tyrogue smiled up at Evan who thanked it for its help also. "Another day or so and we'll be at Pewter City Evan, why don't we get a move on?" and with that Leo and Houndour broke into a run leaving Evan to run behind, yelling,

"What? Oh come on! Slow down already! Leo!"

_So our heroes found the missing Rattata and united to warring Hermits as well as learning something about the bond between trainer and Pokémon, so as they continue on to the last leg of their journey to Pewter City and Leo first Gym Battle what more adventures could await them? Find out in the next instalment…_


	5. Chapter 5

Knowledge Vs. Experience!

_Today we join our heroes on a big day, they have broken free of Viridian Forest and now stand ready to enter Pewter City, but it seems fate may have something else planned for our heroes as even now something is moving toward them at great pace, will today be the day for Leo's Gym battle or will it have to wait to help another in need?_

The glint of the sun on the rocks as they stepped out of the shade of the trees and it was breath taking both Leo and Evan sighed with relief, it was good to get out of the forest and see open sky again. Leo looked out to the horizon and caught his first glimpse of Pewter City, it was still quite a way away but he could see enough to know that his Gym battle was going to be one for the record books, his heart raced as he thought about the thrill of battle and how hard he and his Pokémon had been working to get ready for it, but then something else occurred to him and it occurred to him in a loud way.

"Was that your stomach?" Evan asked looking over at him as he stood staring out into the distance; Leo looked at him and pulled a face putting a hand over his stomach,

"Err, yeah looks like I'm a little hungrier for food than battle right now, why don't we stop for lunch?" Evan looked out at the city in the distance and sighed,

"We might as well, that walk to Pewter City is going to take two or three hours at least to reach it and we might as well make that walk on full bellies." He smiled and he and Leo looked around for somewhere to set up camp for an hour or so, or at least they were going to until a cry rang out across the plain. Evan and Leo looked around quickly Houndour decided it would close its eyes and listen for where the sound was coming from while Tyrogue performed its usual routine of striking an offensive pose. The sound continued but it was moving the sound was getting slowly louder and louder until a rustle in the undergrowth brought everyone's attention to one spot. A boy burst from that spot he was about Leo and Evan's age but tall and thin and he wore thick glasses that reflected the sunlight. He had a look on his face of pure fear and as he noticed Leo and Evan looking at him he crawled behind Evan and yelled,

"Save me, you have to save me it will not leave me alone!" Leo and Evan looked at the opening in the grass, hearing another rustling sound following the first, but this time Houndour didn't react violently in fact it lowered its defences as to did Tyrogue. Leo and Evan stared into the opening as the tension grew as to what manner of creature would follow the deranged boy out of the grass. All of a sudden a small Pokémon leapt out onto the road, it was small and round and a deep purple in colour, it had large ears with spines coming off of them and a horn in the middle of its head. The Pokémon looked around at the assembled group waiting and then stood on its hind legs and said, "Nido, Nido!" It took all of Leo's willpower not to say "Aw" at the little thing, instead he flipped out his Pokèdex and it dinged in recognition,

"_Nidoran, male, the Poison Pin Pokémon, Nidoran use their large ears to scan their surroundings for danger, they are generally calm and docile creatures that attack only when provoked or frightened. The large horn on its head is capable of delivering a large dose of potent toxin."_

"Get it away!" The crazed boy cowering behind Evan's legs yelled, both Tyrogue and Houndour who were stood away from the trainers just stared at the boy, they had never seen someone so afraid of Pokémon, then again neither had their trainers. Leo put away his Pokèdex and crouched down to the Nidoran, it looked up at him and cocked its head slightly studying him, but when he produced a bag of the Pokémon food he had been working on for Venonat and let it nuzzle it, the Nidoran felt right at ease.

"There now, look," he said over his shoulder to the crazed boy, "there is nothing to be afraid of, it just seems to like you is all, don't you Nidoran?" The Nidoran nodded in between mouthfuls of Pokémon food and Leo suppressed another "Aw". The boy opened his eyes and looked at how Leo and the Nidoran were interacting, he stared, amazed at what he saw, he then looked around horrified that he had allowed himself to get into such a state in front of other people. He then jumped away from Evan and straightened his glasses awkwardly.

"I…I am so sorry about that." He said stutteringly not knowing where to begin, "I…I was just worried that it was going to attack me you see… oh dear" he said as he looked down at the floor.

"What made you think it was going to attack you?" Evan asked looking at the boy

"It leapt on me, I panicked and ran. Forgive me." Leo and Evan shared a look and Leo then asked him,

"What were you doing out here in the first place? You don't strike me as a Pokémon trainer." The boy looked up quickly and pushed his glasses up his nose before answering,

"No, no I'm not, my name is Simon, Simon Westmin and I want to be a Pokémon Researcher, but the thing is I grew up in a house where we weren't allowed to have Pokémon, so I got all of my knowledge about them from books and a few days ago I heard that there was going to be a famous researcher in town, so I went to see him, but he told me that I was not experienced enough to be a researcher and that I needed to get out in the world and interact with some living, breathing Pokémon. That is what I was trying to do when that Nidoran jumped me, all I did was give it a bite of my energy bar and it hasn't left me alone since." Leo and Evan stared at Simon with empathy and Evan knew what Leo was going to say next even before he said it,

"Don't worry Simon, we'll help you get some real hands on Pokémon experience," Simon beamed ecstatically, his eyes wide with disbelief, "We were about to set up for lunch, so why don't you join us and we'll talk you through some things," Leo then looked down at the Nidoran at his feet, and he noticed the way it was starting at Simon as well as how hungry it looked and an idea occurred to him, "Why don't you join us as well Nidoran?" Nidoran bobbed up and down happily at the suggestion, but Simon looked a little horrified, but before he could say a word Leo lead them off the road and into a nice clean field to set up for lunch.

With the lunch cooked and everyone waiting for Leo to dish it out, Leo decided that it was a great time to initiate phase one of his plan to help Simon. He walked over to the Pokémon and placed bowls in front of Houndour, Venonat, Pidgey, Spearow and Tyrogue, but not Nidoran instead he placed Nidoran's bowl on the table next to Simon and then he placed the people food out. Simon noticed this and spoke out,

"Why have you put Nidoran's food up here on the table?" Leo smiled and replied,

"Its part of my help, I want you to lift Nidoran onto the table and I want you to help it eat." Simon's eyes widened in fear, in his mind he flashed back to Nidoran leaping on him out of the grass and knocking him flat, but Leo and Evan were staring so he did as he was asked, Nidoran's eyes lit up as it saw the food it had been made and it happily nuzzled the first piece of food Simon gave it with a happy "Nido!" Then the group devolved into an eating frenzy everyone in the party was good and hungry and so they wolfed down their food like it was their last. Afterward as everyone sat holding their stomachs from eating to fast Leo asked Simon a question,

"Simon, which Pokémon researcher was it in the city you went to see?" Simon adjusted his glasses and replied,

"Oh, err, it was Professor Sucas from GreenShoot Town" Leo nearly choked on a morsel he had picked off of his plate, "Why do you know him?" Coughing a little Leo said,

"Know him? I grew up around him, he and my Grandpa are best friends and work together at his lab," Simon sat bolt upright, a huge smile spread across his face.

"You grew up in the Sucas Pokémon Laboratory? That is amazing! No wonder you are so good at giving advice on how to deal with Pokémon." Leo blushed a little,

"Well, I don't know about that but…" Simon interrupted him almost immediately; Evan rolled his eyes at Simon's entire boot licking ensemble

"Well I do, what do you think I should do next?" He asked with great enthusiasm, Leo was taken off balance a little as he had absolutely no idea, then he caught Nidoran looking at Simon again with that same look in its eyes, something close to worship and Leo knew exactly what Simon had to do.

"Catch Nidoran," Leo said, Simon reeled from the suggestion like Leo had hit him a physical blow, he looked from Leo to Nidoran and then back to Leo and chokingly asked,

"How?" Leo then proceeded to explain the various techniques that a trainer could use to catch a Pokémon, to which Simon replied, "I know all of that, I spent twelve years studying this stuff in books, but I mean how when I do not have a Pokémon of my own to start with." Leo paused for a sec and looked at Nidoran once again who was still staring at Simon completely oblivious to Venonat stealing the leftover food crumbs out of Nidoran's dish, and suddenly Leo knew how Simon was going to catch Nidoran, unfortunately Evan beat him to it,

"Just ask," Evan said matter-of-factly and Simon blanched,

"Just ask?" he repeated in complete disbelief,

"Of course, Pokémon have feelings and opinions just like you or me and from the way Nidoran has been staring at you and following you around for so long, I'll bet my bottom dollar that Nidoran will agree to go with you, all you have to do is hold up a Pokèball." Simon looked to Leo who just nodded his agreement with everything Evan had just said. So gingerly Simon reached into his bag and drew out a Pokèball, he slowly moved in front of Nidoran who never broke eye contact with Simon no matter where he moved and held the Pokèball out in front of him. Simon then took a deep shuddering breath, his nerves slowly getting the better of him and before he could even utter a syllable Nidoran touched its horn to the button on the front of the Pokèball activating the catch mechanisms, the ball cracked open and Nidoran disappeared into the ball in a red light, the button flashed once and then clicked locked since Nidoran had put up no kind of struggle what so ever. Simon just stared at the entire process and then at the ball, his eyes wide at what he had just seen, even Leo and Evan were a little taken aback by the complete confidence Nidoran had displayed, clearly Leo and Evan's predictions about the Pokémon's feeling toward Simon had been a little understated. After a few moments of total silence around the camp, punctuated by Tyrogue getting up to go and punch a few tree as its after lunch regime demanded, Simon sat back in his chair and breathed out a long breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He then managed to tear his eyes away from the Pokèball and look up at Leo and Evan,

"Well…" he said eventually, "That was easy! What now?" Leo smiled ruefully and with great enthusiasm said,

"Now we battle," Simon once again had a look like he had been kicked in the groin, but Leo assuaged his fears, "Look, battling is what strengthens a bond between trainer and Pokémon and if you are ever going to get some real experience with Pokémon you are going to have a partner that not only trusts you, but who you trust yourself." Simon looked away for a moment as he ran that over in his head, he was surprised how much more at ease he felt at this moment than he had not an hour or so before hand, whatever Leo was doing it was certainly working, so he figured why not, its not exactly like he had anything to lose and he nodded his consent. Leo jumped to his feet and ran over to where there was enough ground to battle on, "Houndour, come on over here, let's battle!" Houndour barked and ran over to Leo's side then leapt out into the battle area, Simon was much less enthusiastic about the entire endeavour and walk slowly to the opposite side of the battle space.

"Come on out Nidoran!" Simon called and cast the Pokèball into the air, it cracked open and Nidoran materialised in a flash of white light, landing on the ground opposite Houndour, Leo looked over to Evan and said,

"Hey Evan would you be the referee?" Evan nodded and stood equidistant between the two of them, Leo then looked at Simon and said, "You ready?" Simon nodded and Leo called his first attack, "Houndour use Ember now!" Houndour planted its feet and opened its mouth firing the Ember Attack at Nidoran, Simon choked he had no idea which move to call, he wasn't even sure which moves Nidoran knew, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best,

"Nidoran, counter that with Poison Sting!" Nidoran opened its mouth and hundreds of tiny purple needles sprayed out into the oncoming Ember, the two attacks wiped each other out in a fiery explosion of energy. Leo inclined his head impressed and Simon just stared utterly surprised that his idea had worked at all, Simon looked at Nidoran who turned to look at him and inclined its head, Simon smiled, suddenly much more confident. "Nidoran, Double Kick" Nidoran ran forward and leapt into the air using its legs like flailing pistons it hammered down with its feet onto Houndour, Leo had to counter quickly,

"Houndour, Bite!" Houndour lifted its face into the kicks and bit down on Nidoran's leg Nidoran lost the moment that was holding it in the air and fell limp in Houndour's mouth, suddenly though Houndour became woozy and wavered in its stance,

"Uh-oh," Evan said from the sidelines, Leo looked at him quickly and Evan continued, "I think Houndour may have triggered Nidoran's special ability, Poison Point, it poison's Pokémon who use physical attacks on it in battle," Leo looked out at Houndour who was now weaving drunkenly from side to side, Simon however was to wrapped up in the battle to notice,

"Nidoran break away with Horn Attack!" Nidoran swung itself around in Houndour's grip and used its large head horn as a lance to smack Houndour square on, Houndour recoiled in pain and threw Nidoran up into the air, the Pokémon landed gracefully opposite Houndour. Leo clenched his teeth in frustration, the poison in Houndour's system was rapidly sapping its strength, he had to make a decisive blow or he would lose to Simon! Leo then looked at Simon, he was getting cocky now, he had left himself wide open for an attack,

"Quickly Houndour Take Down!" Houndour charged forward and with great speed and strength it rammed into Nidoran, who bounced away into a heap, Evan held up his hands.

"That's enough; the winner of the battle is Houndour!" Leo ran out to Houndour and fed it a Pecha Berry to counteract the poison in its system; he then walked over to Simon who was kneeling over Nidoran.

"Here feed Nidoran this Oran Berry, it'll make it feel much better." Simon did so and Nidoran sprang up in front of him, Simon then looked up at Leo, his face full of sadness, "What's wrong with you Simon, it doesn't matter that you lost the battle, the point of it was to get you and Nidoran to trust each other and besides you put up one heck of a battle, that Double Kick was really powerful and so was the Horn Attack." Simon pushed his glasses up and smiled,

"Yeah, Yeah, I did do pretty well and Nidoran is pretty awesome, I think I get it now, I understand what Professor Sucas meant about experiencing Pokémon first hand, they are amazing creatures." Evan walked over with Tyrogue

"You said it Simon, hey Leo we had better get moving if we're going to get to Pewter City by nightfall." Leo nodded his thanks to Evan and walked back over to the table, he recalled his Pokémon and packed away the equipment and then turned to Simon,

"Are you coming?" Simon jumped to his feet and after recalling Nidoran trundled after Leo and Evan down the hill."

The sun was low in the sky as they walked into the Pokémon Centre, Leo, Evan and Simon approached the main desk and were greeted by a familiar looking Nurse Joy,

"Hello there boys and welcome to the Pokémon Centre, is there anything I can do for you this evening?" Leo and Evan smiled at her,

"There sure is Nurse Joy, could we get a room for the night and could you give our Pokémon a quick check up please?" She smiled a deep and happy smile,

"Of course, and would you like a room to Simon?" She asked him Simon looked up from his deep contemplation and smiled also,

"Yes please Nurse Joy, but could you also give my Nidoran a look also, I think it may be a little hurt from my battle earlier." Nurse Joy seemed genuinely shocked at Simon's request but she nodded and took the Pokèballs from them, Houndour and Tyrogue walked around the counter to be checked out as well and she also handed Leo one room key, Leo took it and they made their way to the seating booths of the waiting area. Simon then tapped Leo on the shoulder,

"Leo, I don't mean to impose on you further than I already have, but could you call Professor Sucas for me and tell him about my experience with Nidoran, I'm sure it would help my cause." Leo smiled back at him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Simon, you're not imposing, I needed to call the Professor anyway and I'll tell him about you and Nidoran I promise." With that Leo got up and walked over to the phones. Simon sighed with relief, but it was also flecked with a little tiredness to. Evan sat back in the seat and asked,

"So how come you lived without Pokémon?" Simon sat back,

"Well it's not that there weren't any Pokémon its just that in the place I lived we were not allowed to interact with Pokémon, we saw them everyday through the bars on the fence but we were never allowed to play with them." Evan frowned,

"What was that place? A prison?" Simon shook his head,

"No, it was an orphanage," Evan hung his head,

"Oh Simon, I am sorry." Simon smiled and nodded lightly, the silence between them got really long, until finally Simon broke it, "So what about you Evan, where is it you come from?" Evan shifted a little uncomfortably, still feeling awkward about his previous line of questioning, but then decided it had happened and he should just move on,

"I grew up in an aspiring Pokémon Gym, my father wants to become a real Kanto Gym leader, but as of yet that hasn't happened, he and my three brothers run it you see and they invite trainers in off of the road all of the time to challenge them," Simon smiled,

"Then why are you out here, travelling with Leo?" Evan grinned,

"That life wasn't for me, I want to travel and raise all kinds of Pokémon, not just the fighting types my Dad would have me raise, plus Leo and I are old friends from years back, it just made sense." Simon nodded.

Meanwhile over at the phone,

"Simon eh, I had a feeling about that boy, how fortuitous that he ran into you and Evan, he couldn't have had a better teacher." Leo grinned a little in embarrassment at the Professor's praise but the Professor carried on, "Well done though for making it to Pewter City, I assume you will be challenging the Gym there tomorrow." Leo nodded, "Good! I wish you luck. Could you do me a favour Leo and let me speak to Simon?" Leo backed away from the screen and called Simon over from the booth; Simon jogged over and stood excitedly before the screen. "Ah Simon my boy," Professor Sucas said through the phone with his usual dry grin, "Leo has told me all about the experience you have had today, catching a Pokémon and even having a battle that is truly a great start,"

"Thank you Professor," Simon said, with a smile,

"However, I have had an idea that you might be interested in," Simon leaned closer expectantly, "Simon I know your ambition is to become a Pokémon Researcher and to work with me here in my lab and I support that I really do, but most Pokémon researchers have years of experience with Pokémon and so I propose that you travel with Leo and Evan, there is still a lot you can learn from those two and no doubt you will encounter an awful lot of Pokémon along the way, what do you think?" Simon looked down for a moment deep in contemplation as he had a habit of doing he rested his chin between his thumb and forefinger, he certainly had learned an awful lot so far and he had only been with the duo for a few hours, he couldn't help but wonder what he might learn or experience if he was with them longer than that, plus Leo was aiming to participate in the Kanto League, so he would be travelling all over the place in pursuit of that goal. He nodded to himself and then much more vigorously,

"Yes Professor I think that would be a wonderful idea!" He exclaimed and the professor smiled warmly, he then called out,

"Is that alright with you Leo?" Leo looked around Simon and gave the Professor a thumbs up and Professor Sucas smiled once more, "Wonderful I expect you three will have a great many adventures, well must dash I have some tea brewing, goodnight and good luck in your Gym Battle Leo." He then hung up and the screen went black. Leo and Simon both walked back over to the booth and sat down next to Evan who was sitting waiting with a tray of Pokèball and Houndour and Tyrogue, Houndour curled up on the floor and Tyrogue standing on the seat next to Evan, Leo sat down and stroked Houndour on the ear, and said

"Simon is going to be travelling with us from now on," Evan's head whipped around so fast it nearly came off,

"When did this happen?" Leo pointed at the phone,

"Over there Professor Sucas suggested that Simon travel with us to gain more experience with Pokémon, all we have to do is give him some pointers now and again, you know support each other, we were doing that anyway." Evan laughed,

"I have no problem with it, it would have been nice to have been consulted is all." His fake hurt routine went down a charm and the group shared one huge laugh and for Leo that moment seemed to crystallise in front of him and he realised that not only did he have a new travelling companion he had a new friend.

_And so with Simon now tagging along for the ride and Leo's long awaited Gym Battle only a night's sleep away things are really heating up for our heroes, find out what happens next, in the next instalment!_


	6. Chapter 6

Rocking It at Pewter Gym!

_The big day has finally arrived, the day of Leo's first Gym Battle in Pewter City, with wide eyed enthusiasm Leo and his two travelling companions Evan and Simon are heading out from the Pokémon Centre to the Gym and Leo is confident that he will come away from this battle victorious and, with his trusted partner Houndour at his side, feels like nothing that can stand in his way._

The sun was shining brightly as Leo, Evan and Simon made their way to the Pewter Gym, Leo had spent the morning learning everything Evan knew about the Pewter Gym and its Leader Brock, but now the time for practice, research and preparation was over and all the strategies and premade plans were worth nothing since it was only experience that mattered in the heat of battle, or so Evan said. The trio along with Houndour and Tyrogue crossed to the Pewter City Gym which stood proud on the western side of the city, made of piled boulders to reflect the type the Gym was dedicated too but at the same time Leo thought that the building couldn't look more ominous than it did at that very moment, but he shook his head and took a deep breath, it was time. The first step was probably the hardest to take, but knowing that his friends were there with him made it easier and after that they seemed to flow naturally and he strode confidently up to the main entrance. Pushing the large wooden doors open and walking inside Leo noticed how different the Gym was inside to its outward appearance, the walls were decorated with pictures of past victories and the place felt more like a home than a place of serious Pokémon battling, but none the less Leo strode on.

"Hello?" Leo called realising that for all the Gyms homey feel there seemed to be an absence of people around to back it up, then again Leo had no idea how Gym's worked was there supposed to be a person here to greet him or was he supposed to find his way to the arena on his own, "Err, Evan, what am I supposed to do here? Do I wait or wander around?" Evan rolled his eyes,

"A good place to start would be to ring this," and he brought his hand down on the small bell that was attached to a counter in front of him. Leo felt a little stupid after that, but Evan laid a friendly hand on his shoulder to reassure him. A figure appeared at the door behind the counter, and a small shirtless well muscled man walked out of the room drying his hands on a towel, his eyes lit up with friendliness upon seeing the faces of so many people and few Pokémon waiting for him at the counter and his voice faltered at first with surprise.

"Err, Welcome to the Pewter City Gym, my name is Flint and it is a pleasure to meet you, am I to assume that at least one of you fine young men wish to challenge this Gym?" Leo smiled at such a friendly reception and replied honestly,

"Hi there, my name is Leo Haik from GreenShoot Town and I am here to challenge the Gym, these are my friends Evan Brawn and Simon Westmin, who are here to cheer me on," Evan and Simon nodded and waved respectively to Flint,

"Wonderful, well then if you would all like to follow me to the arena, I'm sure Brock will be ready to battle you." Leo nodded and followed Houndour padding along at his side, behind him Simon leaned in to Evan,

"This all seems very informal, isn't a Gym Battle an official event?" Evan nodded,

"A Gym _Battle_ is yes, but this isn't a battle, we're in a hallway." Simon rolled his eyes at the obvious misinterpretation of his meaning,

"You know what I mean, there is no ceremony, it's all "Hi, hoe are you and come this way," you know?" Now Evan rolled his eyes,

"What were you expecting Simon, a solemn figure stood in the dark at the end of a long rock strewn hallway spewing the exact same line to anyone who walked tight up to them and spoke to them? Gym Leaders are people too." Before Simon could answer the double doors ahead of them opened and Flint led Leo and them through into a well lit room, at the far side was a similar set of double doors and to the left a large set of bleachers, Flint turned and gestured to the bleachers with his left hand,

"If Evan and Simon would like to take a seat and if Leo would take his place in the trainer box to get ready for the match, I will go and fetch the Gym Leader." Flint left the room through the doors at the far end and Leo turned excitedly to his companions,

"This is it guys, I'm really nervous but at the same time excited," He smiled nervously and Evan put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry you will do fine, the amount of training you have put in should be more than enough, just trust your instincts and those of your Pokémon and you will so great." Leo smiled in thanks to his friends and Evan turned to Simon and Tyrogue, "Come on guys, let's take a seat this is going to be a good match." Simon and Tyrogue set out after Evan and Simon paused quickly,

"Oh I forgot I wanted Nidoran to see a real Gym Battle, come on out Nidoran!" He cracked the Pokèball open and Nidoran materialised in a flash of white light, sitting back on its haunches and staring at Simon. Simon held out his arms and Nidoran leapt up into them, "Come on Nidoran," he said, "We're going to watch Leo battle," Nidoran screwed up its eyes with a smile and as Simon and Nidoran took their seats the doors to the arena banged open and in walked a tall young man with dark skin and no shirt, the tattered pants he wore were clearly his Gym Leader's costume, it was hard to imagine anyone dressing like that for day to day things. Leo shook his head, now was no time to get distracted by things like that, Leo took a second to get himself into the battling frame of mind.

"My name is Brock and I am the Pewter City Gym Leader, I accept your challenge, if it is alright with you I suggest we begin straight away." Leo nodded and Flint walked to the centre of the arena, it was clear that he was going to act as referee for the battle, Leo took a quick look into the stands and both Simon and Evan gave him a thumbs up, buoyed by his friends presence Leo set himself for battle.

Flint raised his arms above his head, "The following match will be between Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader and Leo Haik of GreenShoot Town, this will be a two on two Pokémon Battle, with only the challenger being able to make substitutions, begin!" He brought his arms down on the word begin and Brock pulled a Pokèball seemingly out of nowhere he then cast it into the air,

"Let's Battle Geodude!" The Pokèball soared in an arc and cracked open spewing the Pokémon onto the battlefield. Geodude lifted its arms and let out a bellowing "Geo!" Leo was surprised by how strong the Pokémon looked despite it being a rock with arms, Leo thought it better to be informed on the Pokémon he was battling and pulled out his Pokèdex.

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude are often found on mountain trails and in caves half buried in the ground, they are usually mistaken for rocks and are extremely temperamental when stepped on. Geodude are proud of their sturdy bodies and throw themselves against rocks to prove it."_

"Ok a Geodude, then I think I know who to use," Leo threw a Pokèball of his own and the ball arced into the air and cracked open in a flash of white light, after a few seconds Venonat appeared on the field and the battle began in earnest. "Venonat lets get things moving with a Tackle Attack!" Venonat threw itself forward in a burst of speed and energy and made a good solid connection with Geodude, the last sentence of the Pokèdex entry on Geodude came floating back to him and he cursed a little under his breath as Venonat bounced off of Geodude barely inflicting any damage.

"A foolish move by all accounts," Brock said from the other side of the rocky battle arena "now here is a move that will really shake things up, Geodude use Rollout!" Geodude curled up into a ball and began rolling on the spot then after a couple of seconds it set off at tremendous speed directly at Venonat, the move connected and Venonat was sent flying, the only thing was that Geodude then continued after Venonat.

"Rollout is a move that gets stronger every time it connects; you have to find a way to stop it!" Evan yelled from the bleachers Leo turned and nodded confidently even as Geodude closed in once more on Venonat, he had to think, how was he going to stop a move like this? Stop it, Stop it, Stop it, he thought over and over again and then a spark of inspiration.

"Venonat! Disable!" Venonat sent the spark of information lancing through Geodude who immediately came out of a ball its momentum carrying it into a rock and smashing Geodude through it. Brock inclined his head impressed, but Leo decided to press his advantage, "Poison Fang Venonat," On the sidelines Evan flinched a little and Simon looked at him quizzically,

"Poison Fang is the move Venonat has only recently begun to learn, Leo is determined that with use in battle Venonat will learn to control it better, but so far it has never worked on another Pokémon, I just hope Leo isn't taking to much of a risk using it now in a Gym Battle." Simon widened his eyes at the realisation of Leo's risk, and turned back to the battle. Venonat rushed forward from where it was perched and leapt on Geodude as it was still trying to get up out of the rubble created by the shattered rock. Venonat's fangs began to glow a florescent Purple and Venonat bit down on Geodude's exposed arm, unfortunately nothing happened and Geodude righted itself and swatted Venonat away with a flick of its balled fist. Brock wasted not a moment in making up for the failed attack and called,

"Geodude, use Mega Punch!" Leo's eyes widened in shock, Mega Punch was not a move he had been expecting from a Rock-type but it looked like something he was going to have to deal with,

"Jump Venonat!" Leo called out just as the Punch was about to hit it, Venonat did its best but Geodude was to quick with its reactions and the blow connected with great force knocking back Venonat having it land in a heap.

"Let's finish this Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Geodude gathered a pile of large boulders from around the stadium and hefted them over its head, Venonat sat up and as it did Geodude launched the mass of boulders at Venonat. Everyone involved in the battle took a collective breath and for Leo the boulders might as well have been coming in slow motion. He was losing this, he hadn't been ready. Leo looked around, Venonat was staring up at the oncoming rocks it eyes wide with fear, Evan and Simon were both staring, Evan with fists clenched in anticipation of something about to happen, Simon with slack jawed awe at seeing a Gym battle first hand. Tyrogue and Nidoran seemed to be calling out to Venonat, spurring it on perhaps? Leo screwed up his eyes in frustration, then his mind emptied, he had a moment of pure clarity and he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Venonat Con…" He never got a chance to finish the attack order, as the Rock Throw came down kicking up a cloud of dust. Evan, Simon, Tyrogue and Nidoran let out a collective gasp and Leo, Brock and Flint stared at the dust cloud to see if the match was really over. As the dust began to clear Leo noticed something and then as it faded away completely his smiled,

"Yes! Alright Venonat!" Venonat stood as it had been before the Rock Throw its eyes glowing a fierce blue and the boulders that Geodude had cast all suspended in the air around it floating with borders of blue light shimmering around them. Simon in the stands couldn't believe his eyes.

"How is that possible, Leo never finished calling the attack?" Evan laughed a little in disbelief but answered Simon's query,

"It just goes to show the connection Leo and Venonat have developed since they have been together, with the exception of Houndour, Venonat is the Pokémon Leo has put the most time into getting ready for this battle so Venonat must have known what Leo was going to ask it to do and did it in the nick of time." Simon pushed his glasses up his nose and stared in awe at the raw power Venonat was displaying.

"Astounding" he said breathlessly. Brock was also staring wide eyed at the level of power Leo's Venonat was displaying and inside he recognised the mark of a great trainer behind Venonat's strength.

"Ok Venonat, now throw those boulders back to where they came from!" Venonat cried out from using such power and lofted the entire host of boulders higher into the air, before slamming each one down simultaneously onto Geodude like each one had a homing beacon attached. The resulting crash kicked up an equally large dust cloud as the one before only this time when it cleared there was nothing to see that everyone did not already expect to see. Geodude had fainted, the strain of taking all of those boulders at once had been to much for the Pokémon and it had succumbed. Flint once more held up and arm, his right arm and he levelled it at Leo.

"Geodude is unable to battle the victory goes to Venonat." Brock recalled Geodude into is Pokèball and it disappeared in a straight beam of red light, he then held the ball up and said,

"Thank you my friend that was a tremendous battle," Brock then pulled out another Pokèball again seemingly from nowhere and cast it into the air, "Now it's your turn, come on out Onix!"

As the white flash from Onix's Pokèball dissipated Onix was revealed and it was considerably bigger than the previous opponent as it nearly filled its half of the arena. Onix was huge and made up of seemingly interlinked boulders that had joined together to make a snake, Leo pulled out his Pokèdex without ever taking eyes from it.

_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix burrow underground to live but when they move they can create tremors that appear with tremendous force. Onix eat boulders to maintain there strength and if a part of its body fall off it can be regenerated within a matter of days." _

Leo slid the Pokèdex closed and looked to Venonat,

"Are you ok to continue buddy?" Leo asked Venonat turned to Leo and bounced around, indicating it was more than willing to carry on, Leo accepted that, Ok this is not going to be easy though." Venonat nodded and took on a look of seriousness, Leo adopted a similar look and Flint raised his hands once more. In the stands Simon was again staring wild eyed at Onix,

"Would you look at that, I had read that Onix could grow to be over 8 meters long, but actually seeing one in the flesh is a completely different matter." Evan smiled and laid a hand on Simon shoulder, when Simon looked at him he nodded to him, letting him know he felt the same way.

"The next round of this Pewter City Gym Battle is Onix against Venonat, begin!" Brock wasted no time this round, it seems he was done testing Leo's ability.

"Onix use Tackle!" Onix lunged at Venonat its huge size causing the building to shake a little due to the force of the attack.

"Quick Venonat dodge that!" Venonat dodged to the side, Venonat's smaller size making it easy to avoid such a lumbering opponent, "Now Venonat Poison Fang!" Evan flinched again, knowing Leo was taking a huge risk here, last time it had almost cost him the match, he just hoped he had better luck this time. Venonat lunged at Onix's huge body but the attack couldn't find any purchase on its craggy body. As Venonat tried to dance away, Brock called out to Onix,

"Onix use Bind!" Onix slammed its tail down behind Venonat and then quickly proceeded to wrap Venonat up in amongst its body. Venonat was trapped and the pressure Onix was putting on it was quickly sapping the little Pokémon's strength. Leo had to think of something.

"Quick Venonat Confusion!" Venonat's eyes flashed blue, but the light died quickly as the pressure became too much for it and after a few seconds, Venonat passed out. Flint raised his hands.

"Venonat is unable to battle the victory goes to Onix!" Leo returned Venonat to its Pokèball; he held it up to his face and said,

"Venonat, you did so well, have a good long rest." Leo then looked down at Houndour, "You're up next Houndour and we can win this right?" Houndour barked and nodded forcefully, and Leo believed that he could win this battle even when he looked up to the towering form of the formidable Onix, there was a part of him that knew he was going to see victory from this, though he had no idea how.

"The final round of this Pewter City Gym Battle is between Onix and Houndour, begin!" Brock again wasted no time ordering Onix to attack,

"Onix use Tackle," Onix lunged at Houndour, and Houndour leapt over it running down Onix's back to safety at the other side of the arena. Leo smiled, realising that Houndour knew exactly how to dodge Tackle, Leo decided it was time to see if his intense training with Houndour's Ember had been worth it.

"Houndour use Ember!" Houndour opened its maw and fired the Ember attack right at Onix, Simon turned sharply to Evan,

"What is Leo's plan, Fire-type moves like Ember should not be very effective against a Rock and Ground-type like Onix." Evan smiled knowingly at Simon and decided against telling him about all of Leo's training with Houndour to burn rocks on their journey through Viridian Forest and so said,

"Just watch," and pointed to the battlefield. The Ember had connected with Onix and where the hot fire shards were connecting with its craggy body the stone was melting, causing Onix to cry out in pain. Simon gasped and Leo smiled ruefully thankful that his training had paid off. Brock let out an audible gasp of shock as he noticed the damage that Houndour was doing.

"Onix use Bind!" Onix slammed its tail down behind Houndour only to find that Houndour was no longer there, Leo smirked again,

"Keep that up Houndour!" Houndour kept dodging as Onix kept slamming its tail down to try and catch it in Bind, however this was beginning to take its toll on Houndour, even with the best will in the world Houndour couldn't keep dodging Onix's bind forever, he had to think of something. Onix slammed its tail down again, this time onto a boulder and for a few moments Onix's tail was stuck, but it soon tugged it free and continued trying to successfully land Bind. Leo also noticed that Onix was beginning to show sign of Battle Frenzy, a condition that sometimes occurred in quick tempered Pokémon where they would forget all reason and continue single-mindedly to complete the task at hand, Leo thought back to something his Grandpa had told him about Onix,

"_Onix usually get Battle Frenzy when they have something stuck in between their boulders, that is why you must always keep Onix clean." _

Of course a shard of rock from one of the boulders it smashed with its tail must be stuck between Onix's own boulders, and if I'm right Brock won't be able to call of his next attack! The thought hit Leo like a thunderbolt and he called out to Houndour,

"Houndour stay on top of that Boulder!" Houndour looked back at Leo as though he were mad, but upon seeing the steely determination in his eyes, Houndour trusted that Leo had a plan, it planted its feet firmly on the boulder and Onix swung its tail at Houndour, Brock called out for Onix to stop, but as Leo had anticipated Onix was in no mood to listen, Houndour leapt up at the last minute, jumping over Onix's swinging tail and into the air, Onix smashed down on the boulder and it shattered inward on itself, trapping Onix in place. While Onix was struggling Leo hastily implemented his plan. "Houndour, run up Onix!" Houndour landed on the Boulder's of Onix's back and ran up toward the head Onix looked down itself at the oncoming Houndour and at the same time desperately tried to dislodge its tail, "Now Houndour, Take Down!" Houndour bowled into Onix with a lot of force snapping Onix's head back. It fell backward like a wrecking ball had smashed it in the face and Houndour deftly landed in front of Leo. Onix toppled down in a cloud of dust and everyone in the arena stared in awe as Leo's strategy paid off. When the dust cleared Onix had fainted and Evan and Simon along with Tyrogue and Nidoran leapt to their feet in celebration. Leo just stared around smiled as Flint raised his right arm once more.

"Onix is unable to battle the winner of the bout is the challenger Leo from GreenShoot Town!" Houndour leapt on Leo in jubilation nearly knocking him from his feet. On the other side of the arena Brock returned Onix to its Pokèball thanked it for its efforts and called over to Leo.

"Leo, that was a great battle, you showed a remarkable amount of synchronicity with your Pokémon and I am proud to say I have battled you, there are not many new trainers who have battled here who have used the arena to such a good advantage as you did, not to mention taking advantage of Onix's Battle Frenzy, Congratulations."

Standing outside once again, Leo and Houndour with Evan, Tyrogue, Simon and Nidoran at their backs, stood facing Brock and Flint. Flint held a small wooden box which he opened and Brock reached inside. He brought out an octagonal shaped badge. Leo's eyes lit up upon seeing it,

"Leo, in honour of your victory here today I present you with the Boulder Badge, this badge is an official Pokémon league badge and proves that you have defeated me here. You have earned it." Leo took the badge from him reverently and looked into Brocks thin eyes,

"Thank you Brock and thank you for a great battle also." Brock nodded and he and Flint headed back inside the Gym. Leo turned to his companions holding the badge out in front of him. He smiled a great beaming smile and was just about to exclaim his victory when Evan interrupted him.

"Don't even dare say what I think you are about to say," Leos face went neutral for a second, "We both know what you have won, let's leave with that rather than you yelling it around like some deranged monkey." Leo rubbed the back of his head embarrassed,

"Yeah, good call, I'd look like a complete idiot if I yelled out every time I won a badge." The trio laughed together and then Simon piped up.

"Leo, I just have to say that that was one heck of a battle and if travelling with you will let me see things like that, then I am glad I'm coming with you." Leo smiled and patted Simon on the shoulder in companionship, then his stomach rumbled and he looked around guiltily.

"What do you say we go and get some food huh?" Evan, Simon, Tyrogue, Nidoran and Houndour all shouted out their approval and they headed off back into the main part of Pewter City.

_With Leo having succeeded in attaining his first Gym Badge on the road to the Pokémon League, things are good in our Heroes lives and so buoyed by Leo's victory what adventures await our heroes in the next instalment of this journey? You'll have to come back next time to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7

Jeers and Fears!

_After Leo's first Kanto League Gym victory our heroes are heading out from Pewter City on their way to Leo's next challenge, their path is going to take them over the fabled Mt. Moon which holds secrets and mysteries all its own, but there is a little way to go before they reach it yet and so we join our heroes just a little way along the road from Pewter City and it seem two of them are not getting along._

The day was another bright one and Leo and the gang had set up camp in a small outlet near the edge of a wood, Leo had spent most of the morning making food for the mixed bag of Pokémon tastes, while Evan had focuses on setting up the seating with the Pokémon, now as they sat down to enjoy the food they enjoyed the sound of the wind coupled of course with the sound of nuzzling as the Pokémon wolfed down their custom Pokéfood. Then all of a sudden Tyrogue began shouting at Nidoran and gesturing wildly in its face, everyone else stopped what they were doing and watched as the two Pokémon began arguing in earnest. Pidgey who was closest to the pair flew in between them trying to prevent the argument but was soundly ignored by both parties. Evan and Simon looked at each other in confusion,

"What is going on?" Simon asked "Why are those two fighting like that?" Leo stood up from feeding Houndour and said,

"I think Nidoran pricked Tyrogue when some of Tyrogue's food rolled over next to Nidoran and now Tyrogue is angry because it thinks it has been poisoned." Simon frowned,

"But that isn't Nidoran's fault, it can't help it if some food Tyrogue wanted rolled under it, Tyrogue should have asked it to move." Simon walked over to Nidoran and Tyrogue and decided to put a stop to the fighting.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Simon," Evan warned but it was to late and Tyrogue whacked Simon for getting in the way of its argument. Nidoran didn't like to see Simon being attacked and so launched a Poison Sting at Tyrogue, who blocked it with Mach Punch and then used Low Kick on Nidoran. "Tyrogue stop!" Tyrogue turned at the sound of its trainer's harsh voice and in the lull Nidoran turned and ran into the woods nearby. "What on earth were you thinking attacking Nidoran that fiercely, it was all a misunderstanding and you aren't even poisoned look" Tyrogue looked at the wound on its hand, there was no discolouration of any kind and Tyrogue had been very strong when it attack Nidoran, if it had been poisoned its strength would have been sapped all the time it was arguing. Tyrogue looked from its hand to the angered look on Evan's face and dropped its head in shame, it was sorry and Tyrogue looked around for Nidoran so it could apologise, but Nidoran was gone. Simon sat up and rubbed his face and Tyrogue approached him slowly with its head bowed, Simon looked at it confused. "Tyrogue would like to apologise Simon, it just got a little heated in its argument that's all" Simon nodded and touched Tyrogue on the arm.

"Hey, no worries, everyone get's a little overwhelmed by emotion sometimes." Tyrogue looked up at Simon and smiled thankful for being forgiven. Simon then looked around for Nidoran. "Where is Nidoran?" He asked, Leo replied as he had been watching from afar.

"It ran off into the woods, I think it just needs to clear its head, I wouldn't worry and it knows where we are." Simon nodded begrudgingly and stood up dusting himself off.

"I just hope it doesn't run into any trouble is all."

Meanwhile in the woods, Nidoran had wandered a little too far in and now had gotten lost trying to finds it way back, it sat on its haunches listening to the sounds around it with its ears, but could only pick up faint sounds of voices coming from all over. It slumped down, convinced it had gotten lost, it called out "Nido!" but with no reply. Nidoran continued in the direction of the faint voices, hoping that it would be the right way and it would find Simon and the gang again. Then a noise from behind it, Nidoran turned and noticed someone staring at it over a bush, this boy was tall, but rotund and had a sky blue cap on his head, he carried a notebook with him and sneered down at Nidoran even as it moved away into the undergrowth. Nidoran had a bad feeling about that person and so it spurred itself on to find Simon before something terrible happened that Nidoran could not prevent alone. The Nidoran bumped into something ahead and looked up into the sneering face of a Sandshrew, given its expression Nidoran could tell immediately that the Sandshrew belonged to the evil faced boy from before. Footsteps from behind and Nidoran panicked cornered and away from its trainer it rushed left and right, but Sandshrew blocked it at every turn.

"That's right Sandshrew box it in, I have wanted to find a male Nidoran for ages and here it is, looks strong too, we'll have to weaken it first, Sandshrew Body Slam!" Nidoran widened its eyes at the oncoming attack but there was little it could do, and it let out an almighty cry as the attack hit home.

Simon jumped to his feet, something was wrong something as very wrong and he said so,

"Something is wrong, something is very wrong, its Nidoran it has to be, we have to go and find it" Leo and Evan knew enough about Pokémon to know that when a trainer feels that their Pokémon is in trouble you should always follow that instinct. Camp was dismantled in a matter of moments and the group sallied out to find Nidoran. Leo and Evan sent Pidgey and Spearow of in search of it while Houndour and Venonat put their special skills to use tracking it from the ground. Tyrogue was itching to help to searching under every bush and in every tree for Nidoran along the road, its tireless fighting energy meaning it just kept going.

"I'm sure everything will be all right Simon; there can't be that many places Nidoran could have got to." Leo said trying his best to keep Simon on the good side of panic.

"I certainly hope so Leo." Simon paused and turned to them, "You know its funny a few days ago I would never have thought that I could have such a connection with a Pokémon, but now after spending a few days with Nidoran, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to it." He smiled and then continued on down the road, Leo and Evan followed with the beginnings of frowns on their faces, since the further and further down the road they got the more they began to suspect something _was_ wrong, and when Pidgey and Spearow flew back onto the path in a flurry of movement and feathers they followed immediately, as they ran with the trees blurring into one another at their side, they began to hear Nidoran's cries and stepped up the pace, leaping over a final bush to find Nidoran involved in a fierce battle with a trainer and his Sandshrew. Nidoran was breathing heavily, but did not look to badly damaged but the Sandshrew looked stronger and more rearing to connect more attacks. "Stop!" Simon cried dashing toward the trainer, who gave him a quick look and brushed him away with a gesture.

"Buzz of geekazoid this is my catch, I found it and I'm battling it, go find your own, now Sandshrew hit it with another Body Slam!" Sandshrew geared up for another attack before Simon could continue and as Sandshrew lunged at Nidoran it looked like it was going to take some real damage. Sandshrew leapt to attack but then stopped as though frozen in mid-air before falling to the ground stunned. Tyrogue stood in front of Nidoran with a smirk on its face its fist's glow fading after the Mach Punch had connected with Sandshrew. The trainer did not like that one bit. "What do you think you're playing at runt?" He yelled at Tyrogue and then at Simon, "Coming it here and messing with my capture!" Simon breathed out slowly letting the intense frustration he was feeling toward the obnoxious trainer before him wash away like he had always been taught before replying.

"This. Is. My. Nidoran." He said word by word, Nidoran cried out happily and ran to Simon's side, scrabbling up him and lounging on his head as usual. The trainers face turned sour, the jealousy was visible on his chubby features there were a few moments of contemplation and this look of hostility quickly moulded itself back into a sneer. Nidoran started yelling at the trainer when his look changed the way it did but Simon paid it no mind, he was just happy that Nidoran was safe.

"Hey, it was an honest mistake," The boy said holding up his hands, "Probably wouldn't have happened if you were taking a little more care of your Pokémon though." This comment earned him a scowl from the entire group, everyone could see that he was deliberately trying to rile Simon up and it was not a nice thing to do. "Name's Franklin Rivas by the way, so what do you say to a battle? Actually see what that Nidoran can do other than cower and take a beating." Franklin chuckled to himself after that, thinking it was some great wit to make fun of someone else's Pokémon. Simon slowly clenched and unclenched his fist, he had never been so angry at another human being in a long time, but he tried to keep a level head.

"What are the terms of your proposed battle?" Simon asked pushing his glasses up his face,

"Terms? Its me on you, Nidoran against Sandshrew, other than that we don't need terms." Leo leaned in to Simon,

"I have a bad feeling about this guy, I think if you do this, you should probably be careful, he seems like the kind of guy who could really get under someone's skin." Simon smiled with turning around, the sunlight glinting on his glasses making him look empty behind the glasses making the smile take on a much more sinister tone.

"We accept your challenge, don't we Nidoran?" Nidoran nodded enthusiastically and Simon walked to the far end of the clearing, Nidoran jumping down from his head and standing ready in front of him. Sandshrew, who had since recovered from Tyrogue's Mach Punch earlier stood ready in front of its own trainer, Leo, Evan and the Pokémon sat by the sidelines to watch the battle unfold. The two trainers glared at each other across the clearing and Leo could feel the making of a huge enmity beginning here.

Franklin launched directly into an attack,

"Sandshrew use Fury Swipes now!" Sandshrew ran across the gap between it and Nidoran its claws seeming to glow in the light and slashed across Nidoran again and again. Nidoran was immediately on the defensive falling back a step each time a swipe connected, Simon decided to change up the stakes, and called,

"Nidoran use Horn Attack!" Nidoran pulled its head back to avoid a Fury Swipe and then shunted forwards stabbing its Horn into Sandshrew's underside where it was more vulnerable. Sandshrew grimaced and cried out in pain, before jumping back at its trainers command.

"Well, well, well, look's like Nidoran know at least one powerful move, still, I think it would be better for Nidoran if it abandoned your weak ass and came and trained with me, it would get a lot stronger, that's for sure." On the sidelines Evan clenched a fist and was about to go for Franklin when Leo laid a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Leo,

"Don't, that is exactly what Franklin wants a reaction to get his kicks, let's leave teaching this guy a lesson to Simon and Nidoran." Evan looked at him and after a few moments he nodded and relaxed again. Simon and Nidoran were both scowling at Franklin, both of them loathing him for different reasons, Simon because he was an obnoxious little brat who kept undermining Simon's ability as a trainer, after Leo and Evan had been helping him get so much better and Nidoran because he was insisting that Simon was not a good trainer and that Nidoran should abandon him. Well they both had a thing or two to say about that.

"Nidoran Double Kick!" Nidoran ran and jumped coming down on top of Sandshrew its feet blazing away in a strong Double Kick, but Franklin smirked once again.

"Sandshrew let's use attack pattern DBS, go!" Sandshrew Dug into the ground leaving Nidoran kicking nothing but air as it landed to the side of the hole that Sandshrew had left, Nidoran looked around nervously not knowing where Sandshrew was going to attack from made it difficult to decide on a next move. Simon was looking frantically around as well, then a rumble and a crash as Sandshrew burst out from below Nidoran sending it skittering across the ground, Sandshrew then flattened itself out in the air and Body Slammed Nidoran, using the momentum it had built up coming out of the Dig to give the Body Slam some extra kick. Simon gasped in shock at the effectiveness of the "attack pattern" that Franklin had called, by teaching his Pokémon to respond to a coded instruction rather than a regular one, Franklin had cut his opponents ability to defend well against it, as much as he hated his opponent at that moment, he couldn't help but admire his strategy, still Simon's victory and Nidoran's wellbeing rested on him overcoming their coded strategies. Franklin sneered "Thrown you hasn't it, my attack patterns, such an amateur trainer like you couldn't hope to defeat me!" He taunted once more across the battlefield, "I think Nidoran deserves a trainer with real class, a trainer capable of coming up with attacks the opponent will never decipher in time to mess with victory, rather than a second rate know nothing who thinks he's a trainer!" Simon clenched a fist once more and this time Leo had to physically restrain Evan _and _Tyrogue since Franklin's barbs were riling everyone up. Even Leo had to admit he was more than a little angry at Franklin's method for lowering his opponent's morale, but he knew that to strike him now would only give him the satisfaction he wanted. Simon however was being pushed over the edge a little too far and retorted.

"I may be an amateur trainer, but I have the same level of commitment to my Pokémon as any I have ever heard off, I might be a little thick headed at the practicalities of raising a Pokémon, but I know that _I _have the capacity to learn! You're just an overconfident obnoxious twerp!" Evan and Leo nodded slightly completely agreeing with Simon, but Franklin seemed un-phased by it.

"Sandshrew attack pattern DFSBS!" Sandshrew dug once more underground Simon cursed inwardly, there was no way of knowing where Sandshrew would pop up and this time Franklin had used a longer code phrase fro the attack, so there was bound to be more to it. Sandshrew burst out from under Nidoran again, this time launching out of the ground with a Fury Swipes attack which sent Nidoran rolling then Body Slamming it from above once again utilising the momentum from the Dig move. Simon was stumped, he had no idea how to counter the attacks other than to play it defensively, then something hit him, Leo had said before that Franklin was looking for a specific reaction and was using his taunts to get it, but maybe he was doing the same thing in his battle strategy, using the grandeur of the attack patterns to achieve a desired reaction. Simon had an idea, but covered it with a mask of despair, and he let out a little whimper of frustration. Franklin couldn't help himself and laughed, "Aw had the little baby had enough of nasty Franklin's attack patterns, can he not work it out for himself? Too Bad! Sandshrew, use attack pattern DBS!" Sandshrew dug under the ground again, but this time Simon smirked, Franklin had done exactly as he had expected him to and now he had him.

"Nidoran!" Simon called, "Use your ears and listen for Sandshrew under the ground!" Nidoran stood stock still and listened for the sound of tunnelling and movement under the ground, the it heard it and at the last second jumped out of the way as Sandshrew burst through the ground and shot into the air. Predictably Sandshrew then flattened out its body for a Body Slam and once again Simon was ready for it, "Nidoran jump straight up with Horn Attack!" Nidoran sat on its haunches and then launched itself into the air with its forehead horn protruding prominently before it. Sandshrew was too far into the descent from its Body Slam to pull out and slammed itself onto Nidoran's horn, causing severe damage to the softer underside of Sandshrew's stomach. Sandshrew landed hard and rolled away from Nidoran and then stood, the mark where Nidoran's horn had connected was already turning a nasty shade of purple indicating the fact that Sandshrew had been poisoned. Simon looked up at Franklin with a superior grin on his face; "Seems your little "attack patterns" aren't as secret as you thought, maybe its time to change your strategy." To Simon's surprise Franklin laughed at his appraisal of the situation.

"You may have cracked my attack patterns, but do you really think that you and your weak ass Nidoran are going to be able to take down _my_ Sandshrew, I mean look at it, you've dealt to heavy blows on it already this battle, not to mention the fact that you poisoned it and it still looks like it has no more than scraped its knee falling down on the road. So go ahead and enjoy the little victory you have right now, because even at its best, your Nidoran is worthless!" There was something that sounded like a snapping twig, but nobody had moved it was then that everyone looked at Nidoran, its eyes were red, it had raised itself up to full height on its four legs and it let out a cry of pure fury that made everyone in the clearing feel a little uneasy. Without any kind of warning Nidoran lunged forward and started pounding its horn against Sandshrew the attacks quickly picking up speed and ferocity, Simon stared transfixed as did Evan and Leo.

"What on earth is happening?" Evan asked without blinking or taking his eyes away from the blurring motion of Nidoran's attacks.

"I think Franklin's comments about it being weak and worthless coupled with his ridicule of Simon has pushed Nidoran over the edge and in doing that it has learned to use Fury Attack!" Both Leo and Evan mouthed the word "Wow" The Pokémon who were around Leo and Evan also stared at the unbridled power that Nidoran was using Tyrogue especially and it found itself having more and more respect for the little purple Pokémon as each new attack landed. In no more than a minute the attack was over and Nidoran stood panting in front of Sandshrew who was laid back unconscious, the ferocity and rapidity of the attack had been too much for it. The collective audience let out a held breath and then with the match officially over Nidoran collapsed exhausted. Simon ran over to it and scooped it up in his arms,

"Wow Nidoran, that was amazing, here," Simon lifted Nidoran's Pokèball and returned the tuckered out Pokémon, "You've earned a good long rest." Simon then looked at Franklin who had silently returned Sandshrew to its Pokèball without so much as one single word of thanks. "So, I guess neither of us were worthless after all, we defeated you." Franklin regarded him with cold eyes, the flames of hatred burning there and then he sneered.

"Pah, you got lucky; your Nidoran had a temper tantrum and so you got lucky. There are so many ways I can beat you, but I am just thinking of a great one right now, I'm going to go out and get a Nidoran of my own, then if we ever meet again; my Nidoran is going to mop the floor with yours. You mark my words." With that Franklin ran off into the woods leaving a scowling Simon an angered Evan and Leo shaking his head with pity for Franklin and all the anger he inflicts on those around him. Simon turned to Evan,

"Can you believe that guy?" Simon looked down, he was sad now; he had gotten so caught up in that conflict that Nidoran had been pushed to the limit it wasn't right. Evan put his arm around Simon's shoulders reassuringly

"Don't worry about him, you and Nidoran did what you had to do, it was as much for Nidoran's sake as your own that you battled and look on the bright side, Nidoran learned a new move and found strength that none of us knew it was capable of in defence of you and its own honour. You should be proud not sad." Simon looked up into Evan's smiling but honest face, he then leaned forward to look at Leo who nodded earnestly also and Simon exhaled slowly.

"You guys are right, forget him, let's look at the positives, we won, Nidoran learned a new move and I think I found that I am not terrible at battling." He smiled at the last point and Leo and Evan laughed along with him. Evan and Simon headed off ahead to the road, followed by Tyrogue and Spearow; Leo turned to his Pokémon and knelt down.

"I just want you guys to know, that I would battle twice as hard as that if I had too to prove that I was worthy enough to train you guys." His Pokémon all cried out in understanding at his heartfelt statement and satisfied that his Pokémon knew how much he cared; he pulled out their Pokèballs and returned Pidgey and Venonat to a restful state. He then looked down at Houndour, "So, you ready for the next leg of out journey buddy?" He asked to which Houndour leapt into the air and barked happily, "Then let's go!" Leo set off at a run after Evan and Simon with Houndour setting off a moment later to catch up and in that moment the world seemed to crystallise and stay frozen for a moment, with Evan and Simon, Tyrogue and Spearow out in front walking together like good friends, Leo and Houndour running to catch up and the afternoon sunshine coming in under the trees and Leo held it in his memory as another turning point in his journey so fat and he also had learned a lesson that day, the lesson that not everyone he was going to meet on his journey was going to be a nice person. Having already experienced that with Team Rocket and now again with Franklin it was an ugly truth but a one Leo took more seriously than the others, because it was the ugly truths that kept him alive.

_With Simon having acquired a rival, Nidoran a new move and Leo a new perspective it seems like that day would be a day of first for our heroes, but what lies ahead of them on the road, what adventures will they be having next, there's only one way to find out and that's to be here for the next instalment…!_


	8. Chapter 8

Helping a Bulba Out!

_Today as we join out heroes we find them still on the road to Mt. Moon heading to Leo's next Gym Battle but it seems that things are about to take a sharp turn into the realm of dangerous and unexpected…_

Walking along the road just seemed more fun when he did it with friends, Leo thought to himself, even though there was nothing being said he still felt a sense of joy since he was not lonely. Evan walked with his usual purposeful gait, shouting out encouragement to Tyrogue who was running ahead and punching the air as it usually did, occasionally leaping and doing some spinning kicks, Leo, who had had Evan and Tyrogue travelling with him for a little while now was used to the day to day training rituals of the little Fighting-type, but Simon since he was the newest addition to the group still stared at the graceful, yet powerful movements with something close to awe. Simon felt Leo watching him stare and turned to him,

"It's just so amazing to see such power in the flesh" He said eyes wide and he shook his head once to clear it, "Leo I have been meaning to ask you, that Pokèdex you have it seems unusual for a Kanto Pokèdex, in fact I have never seen a one like that in all of my reading and research." Leo pulled his Pokèdex out of his bag and turned it over in his hands.

"That is hardly surprising Simon, you see Professor Sucas made this Pokèdex for me especially, he said it contains a record of every Pokémon in the known world." Simon's eyes widened once more in wonder, and ran a reverent hand over the screen of the Pokèdex. "The Professor said that he picked up the design for it while he was on a trip abroad, he told me that they had so many different Pokémon there that there are not here, where you cannot even find any Pokémon from this area of the world, I told him that I would go there one day if I got the chance."

"Wow, that's amazing, to think there are so many Pokémon out there that we haven't seen its just mind blowing." Leo nodded and then turned his attention to Houndour who had been pawing at the back of his leg for a few minutes. Leo looked down to find that Houndour was stood defensively, its legs splayed out to better support itself, its ears flat against the top of its head and it was baring its teeth at some unseen threat. Simon, Evan and Tyrogue took notice now since Leo and Houndour had stopped moving completely, Leo knelt down next to Houndour,

"What is it buddy? What's got you all riled up?" Houndour began barking at the sky just as a shadow fell across the group. They all looked up shielding their eyes from the sun that shone from behind the shadow blinding them and making the perceived threat difficult to identify. Then they heard it, a familiar cry a one they heard everyday, Spearow and not just one but an entire flock of them, before any of them knew it the Spearow were among them, cawing and crying out circling around them menacingly. Then a slamming pain in Leo's back made him drop to his knees, Houndour reacted instantly firing an Ember attack into the mass of Spearow around them, but it seemed like they were endless. Tyrogue joined the fray hacking about itself with Mach Punch's and Brick Break's, but since the Spearow were airborne there was little Tyrogue could do when they wheeled out of its reach. Simon acting as much to protect the group as himself called out Nidoran, who immediately weighed in with Poison Sting and Fury Attack where it was able. The Spearow though kept up their attacks, not willing to stand idly by and be attack Leo and Evan tried as best they could to fend the Spearow off of themselves. One Spearow with a particularly mean look in its eye took a clip on the wing from one of Evan's flailing hands; it fell to the ground and rolled. When it stood it was looking daggers at Evan, it took flight and wheeled around slamming a particularly strong Take Down Attack into Evan's chest. The blow lifted Evan from his feet throwing him clear of the path and through the tree line, Evan rolled finding himself on a steep hill and picking up speed, Evan looked out in front of him the best he could but all he could see was air, it appeared as though the hill ended in a cliff and he was going to fast to stop himself. For a few seconds Evan felt like he was floating in mid air then the plummeting really began and he felt his stomach jump into his throat, he grabbed a ledge, just a small overhanging rock really, but it held and he clung to it for dear life.

"Help me!" He called out, trying his best to resist the urge to look down, but that urge was too strong and as he looked down he gasped slightly, there was at least another two hundred feet of a drop left for him to fall followed by a few interspaced bushes and a pile of rocks. "Help!" He cried out in desperation this time, fear overcoming him. Had he not needed both hands to cling to the rock he would have sent his own Spearow to go and get help, but as it was he could not. Then he heard a call from above, something shouting down to him. He looked up and saw a little blue face peering over the cliff side, then as it withdrew a pair of green tendrils extended down to him and wrapped about his waist. I'm saved; he thought and looked up with a broad smile of relief on his face. As he came back over the cliff edge to safety he saw his saviour clearly for the first time. It was a Bulbasaur, its green bulb giving it away instantly, but it looked up at him with its round red eyes and its small blue face with the darker blue spots all over its body and he was truly grateful. "Thank you," he said to the Pokémon who nodded and began to walk away, "wait" Evan just got the chance to call out, but Bulbasaur broke into a run and disappeared into the undergrowth. After sighing a heavy sigh of relief Evan checked himself over for injuries, his hands were a little scratched from clinging to the rock and his chest ached like mad from where the Spearow had rammed him, but other than that he was unharmed. All thanks to that Bulbasaur, he thought with a wry grin, Evan then started back up the hill to the road.

Back on the road, Houndour, Tyrogue and Nidoran had managed to fight off the Spearow's attack, but all three of them had taken injuries, Nidoran and Tyrogue had taken the worst of it with the Spearow not being able to get near Houndour due to its fire attacks, Simon had already returned Nidoran to its Pokèball to rest and Leo was feeding Tyrogue and Houndour some berries to help them recover when Evan stumbled out of the trees and onto the road. There was a moment where everyone went on edge upon hearing the rustling in the trees, but that soon turned to a much more relaxed feeling when they realised that it was not another wave of Spearow rather Evan returning.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked looking up from helping Houndour, "We were about to come looking for you, we were getting worried." Evan smiled

"I wish you had, that Spearow knocked me all the way down a hill that lies on the other side of those trees and I went over a cliff. I was hanging there convinced I was going to fall when I was saved by a Bulbasaur." Leo looked around sharply,

"A Bulbasaur, they are very rare in the wild, are you sure it didn't belong to somebody." Evan nodded,

"I'm pretty sure, it ran off into the undergrowth right after it saved me, I barely got a chance to thank it."

"Well then you are very fortunate that it was there to help, we had our hands full battling the Spearow, what makes a group of wild Pokémon attack trainers like that?" Leo asked, Simon however seemed to have the answer.

"It wasn't the whole group it was the leader." Everyone looked at him perplexed, they had just been attacked by the whole group and Simon read the incredulity in their expressions and elaborated. "In a flock of Spearow the flock's actions are dictated by the leader of that particular flock so in this case, the Spearow that was leading the group clearly wants to attack trainers. In fact now that I think about it I heard some stories from travellers back in Pewter City about a group of Spearow attacking travellers because they were being lead by a Spearow who had been abandoned by its trainer." Evan and Leo adopted looks of pity,

"That's awful, no wonder that the Spearow is so angry and if the leader of the group is that Spearow then this path to Mt. Moon is very dangerous. We should get to a Pokémon centre guys, the berries I gave Houndour, Tyrogue and Nidoran will help but they need to be looked at by Nurse Joy."

"There is one at the edge of this wooded path if I remember correctly," The others nodded and they set of at a brisk run down the road they moved for what seemed like an hour each of them lost in their own thoughts, Leo thinking about the kind of trainer that abandons a Pokémon that has put their trust in them, Simon thinking about the dynamic within the Spearow flock while also fretting about Nidoran's wellbeing and Evan was thinking about the Bulbasaur that saved him. He could almost hear it crying out to him for some reason, it was odd and then he stopped running and listened. He really could hear a Bulbasaur crying out. The others skidded to a halt moments after he did. "What's wrong?" Simon asked him and Evan held up a hand,

"Can't you hear that? Listen" Leo heard it first, they had all been so lost in though that neither of them had heard it, but now it was plain a Pokémon was in trouble and they had to check it out, before either Simon or Leo could react Evan was off through the trees, coming out on a path running parallel with the one they were on. In the middle of the road was the Bulbasaur from before curled up in a ball and above it were the Spearow attacking it viciously. Evan ran forward his heart hammering and he began shouting and screaming at the Spearow to leave Bulbasaur alone. The Spearow saw him coming and scattered into the air and flapped off into the woods. Evan knelt down next to Bulbasaur who looked up at him weakly; it had taken some injuries, but was still conscious. Leo and Simon ran up behind him with Houndour and Tyrogue in tow.

"What happened?" Leo asked looking around,

"It was the Spearow, I chased them off but they have attacked Bulbasaur pretty bad, we need to get to that Pokémon Centre,"

"But why would the Spearow attack a wild Pokémon?" Leo asked bewildered.

"Oh you don't think…" Simon began but when Evan and Leo both turned so sharply to regard him his voice faltered, Evan gestured that he should continue, "Well you don't think maybe one of the Spearow saw Bulbasaur help you and so attacked it out of a kind of revenge thing do you?" Evan looked at the ground, his eyes filling up with tears at the plight of Bulbasaur,

"If that is the case, then it is even more important that _I _get Bulbasaur to a Pokémon Centre, if this was my fault then I need to make amends." The other two nodded firmly confirming the groups course of action and they once again set off at a run toward the Pokémon Centre.

Carrying Bulbasaur in his arms Evan ran out ahead of the group, Houndour was still going strong, but Tyrogue had begun to slow down and so Simon had offered to carry it on his back. Leo, although he was moving quickly kept looking at the sky, he just had an ominous feeling that those Spearow were not going to let them get to the Pokémon Centre unmolested. As if in response to Leo's thoughts, the sky darkened and the Spearow swarmed down onto the road, rather than going for Leo or Simon though the enraged flock made a beeline for Evan and Bulbasaur, swirling around them like a vicious wind. Houndour ran forward and fire and Ember into the collected flock causing them to break apart and regroup, but they did that so quickly that it had hardly been worth splitting apart at all. Within the swirling vortex of Spearow Evan unhooked Spearow's Pokèball from the strap and brought Spearow out. Spearow immediately went to work hacking away with its beak at the surrounding Pokémon, the Peck's quickly became a Fury Attack but with no support Spearow was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the flock. Leo had a flash of inspiration and called out Pidgey, it materialised in a flash of white light and Leo called out to it.

"Pidgey, you need to help Evan and Spearow out, get in there with Quick Attack!" Pidgey sped in and used its speed to attack multiple Spearow with one pass, this attack coupled with the combined efforts of Houndour and Spearow the Spearow flock broke apart completely, Leo ran up next Evan and the two friends nodded to each other. The head Spearow landed on the path ahead of them and then a few seconds later the rest of the flock landed behind it. Pidgey, Spearow and Houndour leapt in front of their trainers and stood defiant against the flock, but the head Spearow wasn't waiting for a fair fight.

"Watch out!" Simon called from behind them, but just as Leo and Evan turned to se what he had shouted for a Spearow slammed into Evan's back knocking him and Bulbasaur to the ground. Bulbasaur bounced away from Evan and lay to the side of the path. The lead Spearow then launched a vicious series of attacks on Evan's Spearow, Evan's Spearow could barely defend itself and so fainted, crashing to the ground next to Bulbasaur. Evan scrabbled over to the two Pokémon and shielded them with his body. Evan was angry, very angry both at himself for getting Bulbasaur into this situation, but also at the Spearow for attacking his friends and his Pokémon , but there was little he could do, Spearow was unconscious under him and Tyrogue was close to collapse clinging to Simon's back. It was all down to Leo now. Leo stood glaring at the lead Spearow who glowered back at him from where it hovered above him, Leo hated the underhanded tactics that the Spearow had used to take out Evan's Pokémon, but now he was not going to fall for the same tricks.

"Houndour leap up and use Bite!" Houndour leapt up but the Spearow wheeled away and with the first act of aggression being instigated by Leo the rest of the flock leapt to battle also. Houndour switched back to using Ember, since it was an attack that did wide spread damage, Pidgey whipped its wings and used its powerful Gust Attack to send a lot of the Spearow tumbling to the ground, their small wings unable to keep them aloft in the higher wind conditions. Some of the Spearow pulled away from the rest of the flock and wheeled around to attack Leo from behind, Leo threw himself to the ground and rolled away as the Spearow zoomed past his head. Houndour leapt to Leo's defence but the Spearow barrelled into it at full speed sending Houndour spinning into a tree. Leo sprinted to Houndour's side and the Spearow came on again, Pidgey used a Gust Attack and knocked that group from the air sending them crashing into one another like airborne marbles.

"Leo, a little help over here!" Evan called and Leo saw that the lead Spearow was leading an attack on Evan and the Pokémon he was protecting, Leo looked up at Pidgey who nodded back at him, and Leo made a break for that group with Pidgey covering him with Gust Attacks. After dodging several other little sortie's by other clusters of Spearow Leo jumped in front of Evan and the Pokémon he was defending. The Spearow hesitated, but after a little encouragement from the leader continued on against them. Pidgey was about to rush to Leo's defence when it was struck from behind by a Peck Attack sending it spinning to the ground. As Pidgey struggled to look up at the oncoming attack on Leo, it closed its eyes in frustration, concentrating all of its strength into stopping the attack on Leo. All of a sudden a white light shone out from Pidgey and engulfed it in its glow, all fighting around the road ceased and as they all looked on Leo's eyes lit up with excitement as Pidgey evolved right in front of them. Standing taller than the Spearow, with long pink hair reaching down its back, a lighter brown feathered plumage and pink and yellow tail feathers, the newly evolved Pokémon let out a huge caw. Since the fighting had ceased with the awe of an evolution taking place, Leo pulled out his Pokèdex.

"_Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey, Pidgeotto are highly territorial and often fly around their chose territory all day long looking for food and intruders, Pidgeotto are very fast flyers and their sharp talons make them dangerous predators."_

Pidgeotto spread its wings and then levelled one of them at the lead Spearow who was glaring at it wit barely contained malice. The two began cawing at one another in the language of Pokémon, but it quickly became clear that Pidgeotto was challenging the head Spearow to a battle. The head Spearow cawed something loudly as though saying it all the Spearow and every other Spearow on the road quieted down and stood around the two bird Pokémon. Evan sat up, no longer needing to shield the Pokémon from harm and watched as the Spearow and Pidgeotto squared off to each other. They slowly began circling each other on the ground, each one occasionally darting in with its beak to try and break the others concentration, but they both held strong. Then without warning the Spearow leapt into a Fury Attack slamming its beak into Pidgeotto's breast, but Pidgeotto didn't even flinch instead it slapped its wings together and the Spearow was blown backward and into a kind of roll. Pidgeotto pressed its advantage and took flight speeding off with a Quick Attack and slamming into the Spearow knocking it into the air. The Spearow steadied itself and countered with a Peck Attack knocking Pidgeotto down a little in the air, but not enough to force it to land. Spearow had to land though its small wings not being able to provide prolonged flight at such an awkward angle and Pidgeotto circled around coming in with an attack Leo had never seen, its wings began to glow faintly as it sped toward Spearow and Evan breathed out slowly.

"Wow, Leo your Pidgeotto is using Wing Attack!" Leo smiled as the Wing Attack struck home and knocked the Spearow flying backward. Spearow got to its feet enraged and starting cawing angrily at the Spearow around it, but they just stood still and stared at the madly flailing Spearow. Simon pulled his way over to Leo and Evan, laying Tyrogue down in the grass next to Bulbasaur and Spearow. "What's going on Simon?" Evan asked him pointing to the lead Spearow.

"They have lost respect for it." Simon said, "A Spearow flock's leader is determined by its strength, but since it has been so roundly beaten by Leo's Pidgeotto the other Spearow won't be taking orders from it anymore." As Simon finished the other Spearow began leaving, one by one at first, but then in greater numbers until it was only the main Spearow that remained. It looked at Pidgeotto, then to Leo and then at Simon and Evan as they cradled their unconscious Pokémon and then it took flight itself and as soon as it disappeared over the trees Pidgeotto slumped to the ground. Leo sprinted over to it and slid along the ground catching it before it hit the floor. Leo hoisted Pidgeotto in his arms and said.

"Pidgeotto, you were great, you fought an awesome battle and now you deserve a good long rest." Leo returned his newly evolved Pokémon to its Pokèball and it disappeared in a red light. Leo turned to find Simon standing behind him.

"It was because of you, you know." Simon said, "Pidgey evolved to protect you and its friends. It's amazing how raising Pokémon well can bring out such inner strength in them." Simon patted Leo on the shoulder and sat down on a log by the side of the road.

Evan returned Pidgey and Tyrogue to their Pokèballs, Leo was surprised since Tyrogue had never spent a moment in its Pokèball for as long as Evan had been travelling with him, but he figured needs must. Evan bent down and picked up Bulbasaur, who was beginning to stir from its unconsciousness, Evan looked up at Leo

"We should really get to that Pokémon Centre, I think every single one of our Pokémon needs a long rest and a once over from Nurse Joy." Leo smiled at him and then walked over to where Houndour had sat up.

"Hey there buddy, you ok? You fought very well there, come on we're heading to a Pokémon Centre now, get you rested up." Leo smiled at Houndour and Houndour licked his face, a sign of Houndour's affection. They turned as one and the group hurried of down the road.

Evan sat by Bulbasaur's bed all night, he felt so guilty about Bulbasaur getting hurt because it had saved him, Nurse Joy checked in every few hours but Evan had never moved for all the time Bulbasaur healed. As the first rays of dawn's light crept through the window in Bulbasaur's room Evan was fast asleep. Bulbasaur cracked and eye open at the light and looked around, it felt healthy and refreshed, then it laid eyes on Evan. Bulbasaur thought back to all the danger Evan had put himself in to protect Bulbasaur, he hadn't had to do it, but he had done it anyway and in all of Bulbasaur's life so far no trainer had ever been that nice to it. Using one of its vine's it stroked Evan's face until he stirred.

"Bulbasaur! You're awake does that mean your feeling better?" Evan asked his voice full of hope, Bulbasaur nodded and the two of them smiled, Evan even laughed a little in relief. The door to the room slid open and Nurse Joy came inside.

"Oh, I see the medicine and the night's rest have done their job then, how are you feeling Bulbasaur?" she asked gently in her light and calm voice. Bulbasaur nodded vigorously and she smiled, then she turned to Evan, "Your Tyrogue and your Spearow are fine and I gave them to your friends, Leo said he would be outside whenever you are ready to get going." Evan thanked Nurse Joy and he turned back to Bulbasaur.

"Well Bulbasaur, I'm glad I could help you get better, I'll probably be going now that I know your ok." He smiled weakly at the little blue Pokémon and then turned to leave, but Bulbasaur grabbed him with its vines. "You don't want me to leave?" Evan asked, but Bulbasaur pointed to his bag strap where his Pokèball hooks were. "You want to come with me?" Evan asked his eyebrows raised in hope, Bulbasaur nodded happily and Evan fished an empty Pokèball from his bag. "Ok then, here." Evan held out the ball and Bulbasaur smacked it with its vine, the ball went spinning against the wall. Evan looked at Bulbasaur bewildered until Nurse Joy broke in.

"I think Bulbasaur wants to battle you before it will let you capture it Evan, as thankful as Bulbasaur is for your help its pride won't let it be captured without a fight." Evan smiled at Bulbasaur,

"Is that it?" Bulbasaur nodded and the two of them ran outside. Outside Leo and Simon were chatting about Pokémon having two types.

"…even your Houndour is both Dark-type and Fire-type…" Evan came bursting out the front door and ran around to the back of the Pokémon Centre quickly followed by Bulbasaur. Leo and Simon looked at each other, but before either of them could react Houndour and Tyrogue took off after them. When Leo and Simon caught up with Evan and the rest of the Pokémon they found Evan standing on one side of the practice arena and Bulbasaur at the other.

"Evan, what is going on?" Leo asked him

"I'm battling Bulbasaur to try and catch it, hey Tyrogue, get in here!" Tyrogue perked up and ran into the practice arena and squared off against Bulbasaur, Leo took this opportunity to get a Pokèdex reading on Bulbasaur.

"_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, the seed on its back slowly develops from birth as it matures, Bulbasaur are extremely calm Pokémon and exceedingly difficult to capture in the wild due to their strong sense of pride and their secretive behaviour." _

Leo close his Pokèdex and sat down on the bench with Simon to watch the battle, Evan launched right into it.

"Tyrogue, use Mach Punch!" Tyrogue rushed in and punched Bulbasaur with a square hit, the little Fighting-type bounced around afterward like a boxing pro, Bulbasaur quickly responded with a Razor Leaf, sending a flurry of sharp leaves right at Tyrogue. "Tyrogue block that with Brick Break and then attack with a Low Kick!" Tyrogue chopped its way through the leaves flying at it and slid into a kick, knocking Bulbasaur down. However, Bulbasaur righted itself using its vines and then proceeded to use them as Vine Whip on Tyrogue. Tyrogue blocked a few but it was clear to Leo and Simon on the sidelines that the constant assault was beginning to take its toll on it, Evan though seemed to have a plan. "Tyrogue grab Bulbasaur's vines!" Tyrogue did so and Evan yelled, "Quick use Seismic Toss!" Tyrogue pulled in Bulbasaur using its own vines like a lasso and then grabbing it bodily jumped in the air, it did a few spins and a loop-de-loop before slamming Bulbasaur down hard into the ground. Bulbasaur stood up slowly and Evan seized his opportunity. He threw the Pokèball and it connected with Bulbasaur, the ball cracked open and engulfed Bulbasaur in a red light. The ball shook once, twice and third time before clicking locked. Evan ran over and held the ball up high laughing and shouting. "All right! I caught Bulbasaur!" Leo ran over to him and in that moment the world seemed to crystallise, Evan had caught Bulbasaur and his Pidgey had evolved, truly this journey was throwing a wonderful bag of adventures his way.

_And so with Evan having caught a new Pokémon in Bulbasaur and Leo's Pidgey having evolved into Pidgeotto, who knows what adventures lie ahead of our heroes yet, but for now its off to Leos next Gym Battle on his journey to the Pokémon League!_


	9. Chapter 9

Catching Some Zeez!

_Today we rejoin our heroes as they begin their ascent of Mt. Moon, having spent a few days climbing the foothills of the mountain the exertion of such an arduous climb is taking a toll not only on our heroes but on their Pokémon too, but it seems a decent rest might not be too far away._

Topping yet another hill on their way up Mt. Moon, Leo, Evan and Simon sighed collectively and gazed out onto the road ahead, it seemed to go on for miles and Leo didn't think that he or Houndour could take much more of the constant walking. Leo looked around the group, seeing his own tiredness reflected in his friends expressions, ever since the battle with the Spearow, a few days previous everyone had been feeling a little exhausted, but Leo had soldiered on with his training regime, keeping Houndour and Venonat to their normal schedules while taking sometime to get used to Pidgeotto. Having just evolved the process was double sided, Pidgeotto was still trying to get used to its new speed and strength while Leo was adjusting to the new way that Pidgeotto responded to his commands. Leo still couldn't believe that his Pidgey has evolved to save him back in the forest, but Simon had told him that emotion was the biggest motivator that any creature, Human or Pokémon could experience and so Leo should feel good that Pidgey felt so connected to him that it was compelled to evolve to come to his aid.

Evan was really feeling the strain of the last few days, he had taken almost as much damage as Bulbasaur had before Leo had stepped in and saved them with his Pidgeotto, it was something that Evan was proud he had done, helping Bulbasaur, because the Pokémon had needed someone, it didn't help that he still felt guilty for having caused Bulbasaur to be attacked in the first place, but now that they were in the clear, Evan had had time to bond with his new Pokémon and the two of them were becoming fast friends. It seemed only one person had a problem with their burgeoning new relationship and that was Tyrogue. Since Evan was still recovering from the ordeal, walking had been enough of a challenge, but Tyrogue had wanted to train, but Evan couldn't and Tyrogue had taken the slight personally. Even now the baby fighting Pokémon was off by itself training by a tree as the gang stood contemplating their next move. Evan knew that was a relationship he would have to soon repair, Tyrogue was his best friend, but because Tyrogue was a young Pokémon it still needed more attention than most, Evan couldn't have his best friend hating him and so Evan slid Bulbasaur's Pokèball back onto his bag strap and walked over to where Tyrogue was.

Tyrogue glanced round as Evan approached but kept on training, with acknowledging his presence; Evan slid his hands into his bag and produced the punching gloves he had first used when he and Tyrogue had trained, and knelt down in front of his Pokémon.

"Hey there Tyrogue, look I'm sorry I've been avoiding out training, but I haven't had the strength to help you effectively," Tyrogue started punching the gloves, in quick 1,2,3 jabs, the punches came with such force that Evan was not sure he could remain standing, but he leaned into it and kept going. "Come on buddy, don't hate me, Bulbasaur needed my help to, it doesn't mean I will stop helping you," Tyrogue stopped and looked into Evan's eyes, Evan stared back not breaking eye contact and eventually there was a connection. Tyrogue smashed an uppercut into Evan's chin, the blow had barely any force behind it and Evan sat up laughing and he hugged the brawling little Pokémon until his eyes stopped watering.

Leo watched the scene play out between Evan and Tyrogue thankful that they had made up again, Simon walked over to Leo's side with Nidoran perched on his shoulder,

"It's amazing isn't it?" Simon asked without looking away from Evan and Tyrogue who were now wrestling a little on the ground and laughing together like always.

"What is?" Leo asked

"That Evan can understand Tyrogue so well that he knows how to talk and act around for Tyrogue to feel comfortable" Simon raised his hand was scratched Nidoran behind its ear, "I only hope one day Nidoran and I can be that comfortable." After a brief pause Simon shook his head and turned directly to face Leo, "So how is Bulbasaur faring? Feeling any better?" Leo turned also and scratched his head.

"A lot better, a few more potion treatments should see Bulbasaur in good enough shape until we can get to a Pokémon Centre and let Bulbasaur get some professional treatment." Simon nodded, "Of course I think what we could all do with is a nice long rest, something really refreshing." Simon looked up and suddenly his eyes widened in surprise,

"How about that?" He said pointing behind Leo. Leo turned and saw a sign, hanging out over the road; Leo had been so wrapped up in the view from the ridge that he had not noticed it. The sign showed a person sleeping peacefully on a small bed, dressed in a night gown and cap and the sign read.

"_JP Rest Stop, Sleep your problems away, just up the next ridge."_

"That would be perfect." Leo said excitedly and turned to call out to Evan. "Hey Evan!" Evan ran over to the two of them and followed Leo's finger to the sign hanging out over the road.

"Hey, that does sound good, we could really do with the rest, all of us, it's been a long road since Pewter City." Leo and Simon nodded in agreement and soon the three boys and their Pokémon headed off up the trail to the rest stop. Sensing Leo's excitement Houndour was very animated, jumping around and running out in front of the group as they moved up the trail. Never one to be out done, Tyrogue was constantly trying to jump higher, run faster and further that Houndour at every turn. Nidoran, ever the more relaxed unless Simon was involved, decided to goad Simon into moving faster than Leo and Evan by jabbing him in the shoulder with its horn, to comical effect. After a brief but tiring ascent, the crested the ridge and found a small house with the sign of the rest stop swinging out in front of it, but the three of them looked on in disappointment. The entire place looked like it was empty, no people, not even the sound of people moving around to maintain the place.

"It looks abandoned to me." Simon said voice dripping with disappointment.

"Yeah all that way for nothing." Leo added bowing his head in defeat.

"Come on guys, even if it is abandoned, it was a rest stop, meaning we can still rest here regardless. Hell there might be someone in there, they might just be asleep." With that Evan strode off toward the doors of the Rest Stop, he slowly slid his head into the opening and then went inside. Standing watching for a few moments Leo and Simon were unsure whether to follow him, Tyrogue however shared no such hesitance and dashed after Evan with all speed, and then as if that act had broken whatever was holding the two in place, they followed him into the building.

Inside the place was cleaner than the outside had suggested, the open entrance way was painted nicely, but all the grime on the windows had led to the place seeming shabby and dirty. Leo looked around and saw photos on a wall, all the people were smiling and giving thumbs up, the plaque at the top said, _"THOSE WE'VE HELPED"_ Evan stood at the counter, looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Maybe you should ring the bell." Simon said, pointing to the polished metal bell that sat behind an old plant pot on the counter. Evan hit the button and the little metallic clink echoed throughout the building. At first nothing happened and the three boys figured that the place must really be abandoned, but then they heard the rustling sounds of something moving through the building towards them. They all slowly leaned forward over the counter to see if they could glimpse anyone and as they leaned so expectantly over the counter.

"Who are you!" The three boys leapt a few feet in the air with fright and then the group ran for the door, the evil visage they had all seen had scared the life out of them. They kept running out of the building until they reached the bend in the road. Then they sat panting trying to recover from their shock.

"What was that?" Leo asked through laboured breath.

"I have no idea, maybe a ghost or something?" Simon asked.

"Excuse me?" They all turned with a cry, but this time found a young woman standing with her arms crossed looking expectantly at them. "Excuse me," she said again, "Were you three just up at the rest stop?" The boys looked at each other, but then nodded. "Oh, I'm so glad that we finally have some customers, but I'm afraid that there is no rest to be had."

"You're telling us, what with that ghost you've got up there." Leo added, the girl suddenly had a puzzled look as she looked them over, but then she just began to laugh. "Can I ask what the joke is?" Leo asked a little put out to have his words laughed at.

"There's no ghost at the rest stop silly, that was Grandma, she's small and old, but she can still get people with her old crone routine." The boys faces turned scarlet red with embarrassment, but quickly recovered composure.

"She didn't get us; she just startled us is all." The girl continued to laugh a little, but then Simon broke in with a question.

"Well if it's not that, then why is there no rest to be had at the rest-stop?" The girl's face fell, and she rubbed her foot in the dirt with thought.

"You see, our rest stop used a Pokémon to give people the most relaxing sleep experience that we could and many, many people came on their journeys over Mt. Moon to sleep and make it over the climb, but recently our Pokémon stopped wanting to help the travellers, instead it just attacked their Pokémon and sometimes the trainers themselves, so we had to close. I've been going out everyday and trying to change its attitude, but so far…" Simon cupped his chin in thought,

"By the sounds of your problem, I'd say that your Pokémon is suffering from battle lust." Leo nodded his head in agreement.

"It is a common problem in Pokémon who use their abilities to help people, sometimes they just want a battle to ease their frustration, but if none is forthcoming then it will often try to start a fight." The girl clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle her excitement.

"Wow, it all makes so much sense now, would you three please come with me back to the rest stop so I can tell my Grandmother all of this?" The boys all nodded their agreement and they set off at a brisk walk, back to the rest stop on the ridge. "I'm Gail by the way, I feel so rude for not having introduced myself earlier than this."

"Don't worry about it Gail, it's nice to meet you, I'm Leo Haik from GreenShoot Town and these are my friends, Evan Brawn and Simon Westmin."

"Nice to meet you all" Gail replied just as they stepped in front of the rest stop, standing on the little porch outside the door was a small old lady with a walking stick clutched in her hands in front of her. "Grandmother, wonderful news, these boys have worked out how we can fix Zeez!" The old lady scowled at the boys but smiled at Gail.

"Those are the young whippersnappers that screamed in my face and ran out of here!" The boys turned a bright shade of scarlet once more, "But if they can help Zeez get under control and maybe get this place up and running again, then it's no biggy." She gave a big smile and with a few of her teeth missing it was a little bit funny, but none of the boys dared laugh. Gail hugged her Grandmother and turned sharply on the boys.

"Alright, so which of you is going to battle?" The boys looked at each other and then huddled into a little circle.

"Well it can't be Bulbasaur, still to weak from the Spearow attack," They shared a collective shudder, "Tyrogue may be a little strong for what we need and I still don't think Spearow is feeling very confident right now."

"I suppose Nidoran and I could do it, but remember we aren't very experience at this sort of thing."

"I'm always up for a battle and I think Pidgeotto would be awesome to have a real battle with, but I think Simon should do it, the only way to get experience is to do right?"

"Agreed" Evan said, and so Simon straightened up and inwardly cursed himself for even suggesting the idea.

"Look's like it's me and Nidoran," he paused awkwardly not really knowing what to say next, "err, so, whenever you are ready Gail." Nidoran however was significantly more confident than Simon was, running in front of his trainer and assuming a pose that just screamed that it was ready for battle, despite himself, Simon took great comfort in the fact that Nidoran had so much confidence in him and began to feel more confident anyway. Gail reached into her pocket and drew out a Pokèball; enlarging it she cast it into the air.

"Ok Zeez, you want a battle, then come and get one!" The ball arced and cracked open spilling the white light onto the field which materialised into a pink balloon with eyes and a curl of hair. Leo pulled out his Pokèdex and scanned the Pokémon.

"_Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon, they live in thick grassland and are easily moved around by the wind. Jigglypuff are known for their soothing song that causes anyone who hears it to fall into a deep sleep." _

"I can see then why Jigglypuff would make the perfect Pokémon to help at a rest stop, and the nickname also makes sense." Leo smiled, but then realised something, "Hey is no one going to act as referee?" Gail's Grandmother smiled at him from the porch

"Don't you worry about that sonny, I'll be the referee, begin!"

"Alright, Nidoran let's kick things off with, err, Horn Attack!" Nidoran rushed forward head down, its horn poised to strike a vicious blow, Gail stood watching the on rushing Nidoran as though frozen, but then she simply smiled,

"Dodge that Zeez and use Doubleslap!" Zeez inflated itself and floated upward a little causing Nidoran to run on straight below it, then quickly deflating dropped down and hammered itself into Nidoran slapping it over and over with ruthless repetition. Simon smiled a little too, remembering Nidoran's Poison Point ability that it had used against Leo's Houndour, but he couldn't rely on that alone, so he screwed up his eyes and called out,

"Nidoran use Poison Sting!" ducking under the next slap Nidoran pushed itself backward and shot its Poison Sting at Zeez, the tiny darts connected with the Balloon Pokémon and knocked it backward. "Press the advantage Nidoran, use Double Kick!" Gail's eyes widened upon hearing that, knowing that Normal-types like Zeez were weak against Fighting-type moves like Double Kick, but there was little she could do with Nidoran moving so rapidly toward Zeez. The Double Kick landed and Zeez went flying across the small battlefield, the hit was a good one, but not enough to defeat the Balloon Pokémon all together. Righting itself and glared at Nidoran,

"Zeez, use Metronome!" Zeez began moving its hands back and forth, back and forth and Nidoran stood mesmerised watching them move in such a deliberate way, then all of a sudden they stopped and glowed blue, causing a huge wall of flame to rise out of the ground and spin into a twister, which began moving toward Nidoran.

"That's Fire Spin!" Evan exclaimed as the fiery twister engulfed Nidoran. "How is that possible?" Gail supplied the answer.

"Metronome is a move which gives a the Pokémon the ability to use any move, but the move is selected at random, so its just luck that it happened to be Fire Spin!" Then flame tornado dissipated and Nidoran still stood defiantly in the face of it all. Nidoran shook the soot off itself and Simon could see the fury built up inside Nidoran's eyes, he knew which move he had to use.

"Nidoran, use Fury Attack!" Nidoran set off in towards Zeez very, very fast, its eyes positively glowing with fury, Gail tried not to panic, because she knew the only move that would stop Nidoran before it connected was the one move Zeez refused to use, but it was worth a try.

"Zeez! Use Sing!" Zeez glared at Gail for a few seconds, but then saw the look of concern mixed with fear for Zeez's own safety and all the animosity was gone, washed away in that moment of realisation, that Gail really did care about Zeez. Zeez turned toward Nidoran and sang. The song was melodic and beautiful and inch by inch Nidoran slowed and finally stopped altogether, dropping down in sleep right in front of Zeez. Of course the song did not only affect Nidoran, but everyone watching the fight, Gail had slumped down where she was standing sleeping peacefully. Leo and Evan had collapsed and Houndour and Tyrogue were sleeping right next to one another. Gail's Grandmother, was asleep propped up by her stick on the porch. Zeez looked at them all sleeping so happily and smiled to itself, before clambering over to Gail and curling up in her arms.

Some hours later, stiff from sleeping on the hard ground, everyone awoke to a new dawn, the sun was rising over the ridges in the east and everyone felt so refreshed. Gail looked down and found Zeez curled up in her arms, stirring at all the movement around it. Gail hugged the Pokémon tight and giggled in delight.

"You did it, you used Sing, oh Zeez, thank you." She then looked over at the boys who were slowly waking up themselves, "and you three, thank you, thank you, thank you! Because of you we can open up shop again, how can I ever repay you?"

"I think you already have," Evan said stretching out as he stood, "this is the most refreshed we've felt since we set out, it's just a shame that it happened that way, I really wanted my Bulbasaur to benefit from the restful affects." Gail looked at him sadly, but then smiled suddenly

"Was your Bulbasaur inside its Pokèball?" Evan nodded, "Then you have nothing to worry about, Zeez's song can even affect Pokémon that are still in their Pokèballs, your Bulbasaur may even still be asleep." Evan smiled and held up Bulbasaur's Pokèball,

"Well if that is the case, then I'll let you sleep my friend." Evan placed the ball back on his bag strap and turned to watch Leo try and wake Simon.

"Come on Simon, wakey! wakey! Rise and Shine!" Simon stirred and rolled over onto his back,

"Urgh, did I win?" He asked hazily.

"No Simon, Zeez put us all down for the count, but you put up one hell of a fight and you did what you set out to do, help Zeez." Simon stood and smiled, then looked over and saw Nidoran still sleeping in the battlefield; he walked over and carefully returned Nidoran to its Pokèball. He then looked out over the new dawn.

"How long were we asleep?" He asked Gail looked at her watch

"All night, its 7 o'clock in the morning, I'd best get started cleaning this place up."

Leo and Evan stepped forward, "Let us help you." Gail spun around sharply.

"Not on your lives, you have help me out far to much already, I'm going to make you all breakfast and then you are going to get yourselves cleaned up and then your going to get yourselves going, leave the clean up to me."

So a few hours later still, all cleaned up and with a hearty meal in their bellies, the gang stood on the road once more looking up at Mt. Moon.

"It's going to be a long climb." Leo said looking at it with a grimace.

"Why don't you guys just take the service tunnel?" Gail asked as her and Zeez came to see them off.

"Service tunnel?" Leo asked

"Yeah, takes you under the mountain in 3 days, faster than the week and half climb it would take to go over." Leo, Evan and Simon smiled at her.

"Wow, thanks Gail, you've really helped us out there." Houndour barked happily at her too.

"Just glad I could repay the favour, now you all come back now. This place will be pristine next time and hey Simon," Simon looked at her, "Maybe a rematch?" Simon smiled,

"It would be an honour Gail."

_And so with their goodbyes said to Gail and Zeez, our heroes continued on along the road to the Pokémon League!_


End file.
